Dear Diary,
by MassiveSinger
Summary: What happens when Irving finds some journals? The journals of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella to be exact. Exactly what would he do to the journals, and why would he use this website? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

It's me, Irving. We're all family, right? I mean, c'mon, we all enjoy Phineas and Ferb. You'll never guess what I found in their room! It's midnight, and I sneaked into their room to find some sort of Phineas and Ferb thing. I found their journals!

I'm going to type up the contents of their journals! BTW, I'm in regular format, and the contents of the journals are in bold! I'm going to type Phineas' first!

_Dear Ferb, 4-24-13 3:30 P.M_

_I know this just a diary, but I'm going to call you Ferb. Ferb always listens, but sometimes he doesn't have any time. This diary will come in handy if I'm lonely, and I'm too embarrassed to tell Isabella what happened.. :)_

_I heard if you keep a journal, you become a better writer and you'll be calmer.._

_Hmm..Maybe I should get Candace a journal.._

_Speaking of Candace, she was the one who gave Ferb and I the journals! My journal has orange and yellow stripes. It also has my name written in bold, gold block letters! (I can read and write in cursive, but I like print better.)_

_I guess I can list what I'll do in this journal.._

_Umm.._

_Maybe I'll just ask you some questions.._

_Aren't journals for girls?_

_I know you're only a journal, but can you read what I write?_

_Do you want to build something?_

_Did you really help people become better writers and calmer people?_

_That's all, Ferb.._

_Love, Phineas the writer_

Wow, Phineas is an awesome writer! There isn't a single mistake! Let me type some more!

_Dear Ferb, 4-24-13 Midnight_

_It's midnight. I'm slowly starting to lose my sanity.. I don't know what to do, and the real-life you is sleeping. I can't wake the real-life you up,yet I have the strongest desire to.. So I can reassure myself.. And know everything will be ok._

_Sounds like I'm in a horror movie, right Ferb?_

_I can't tell whether a journal nods or not.. I'm sorry if I can't understand you. Maybe you have a message to tell me._

_Do you want to know why I think I'm going insane.. I saw a platypus-like figure and I put on a fedora.. It was only a shadow. Perry can't possibly stand on two feet, right? Now I see a boy! He's taking a book, but I can't see it. He's short, and I think he has glasses.. Now I'm really going crazy!_

_Maybe I'm like Candace.. Mom said she always imagines things.. If Candace saw it, maybe I'm just like her.. What's also bad is that I'm trying to write in the dark! Hopefully, I can read this entry in the morning._

_Who knows. Maybe I have severe schizophrenia.._

_Signed, Phineas the boy who is slowly going insane,_

Oops.. I let Phineas see me.. I took Ferb's journal at that time. I had Phineas' at 11 P.M and I gave it back. Then, I took Ferb's journal. Oh well, at least I know I'm in Phineas' journal! :)

I wonder what Ferb thinks. I have his journal. Maybe, I'll type it up.

_Dear Phineas, 4-24-13 3:30 P.M_

_That's what I will call you. Should I introduce myself? Ok.. Um.. Hi, Phineas. My name is Ferb. Now I've made a complete fool of myself. Ah well, at least a journal can't talk._

_Should I cross that out? Maybe not, I can laugh at myself once I'm an adult._

_This notebook was a gift from Candace. It's absolutely gorgeous for a notebook. (Look at myself, I'm so hopeless, I'm calling a notebook gorgeous!) The cover has green and purple stripes. My name is on the cover in gold, bold cursive letters. (Candace knows I love cursive, but I have to write in print because most people can not read cursive these days. That's just sad.)_

_I didn't know what to say, so I just gave her a hug. (Phineas just kept on saying "thank you" over and over. He also hugged Candace, and he talked about the kinds of things he'll do with it. My brother always knows what to say.)_

_This journal will come in handy. Sometimes, I have problems, but it's too hard to tell Phineas. When I tell Isabella something private, I always worry if she hates me. A journal can't get overprotective and a journal can't criticize you._

_I have an amazing a family and I have amazing friends. I have a kind sister, I have a great friend, and I have an optimistic brother. :)_

_Sincerely, a grateful Ferb_

OMG, Ferb would make a great author! Maybe Phineas and Ferb could write a book! Ferb's so meticulous. His print is flawless!

Phineas was awake when I took Ferb's journal. What about Ferb?

_Dear Phineas, 4-24-13 2:00 A.M_

_Hi, Phineas? Oh, I don't need to say "hi" to a journal. It's 2 in the morning._

_Ugh, it's too dark, and I can't find the lamp. I'm writing like a blind person. I just hope my writing is neat enough to read in the future._

_I think I heard you get up. (You know, the real-life you.) (You just have to beat everyone else when it comes to waking up!) I didn't get up because I didn't want to alarm you.._

_I could have sworn I heard you write something. (You always mumble what you're writing.) I could have sworn you said you had severe schizophrenia._

_Sincerely, a worried Ferb_

After Ferb finished writing, I stole his notebook. (When he was asleep, of course. Did you guys know Ferb snores loudly while Phineas doesn't snore at all!?)

I have to give back his notebook. Phineas' journal is at home.

I'll see you guys later. Bye!

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this. The next chapter will come out either today, tomorrow, or Monday..

MS out! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm here with Chapter 2. Let's get started.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hey there! It's my fanfiction family. It's Irving again with the journals of Phineas and Ferb!

Guess what I accomplished today! Done guessing?

I have Isabella's diary! I have her diary! It's about 2:00 P.M. The Flynn-Fletcher family and Isabella are going out for a picnic, so I got to borrow (Oh c'mon, it's called borrowing, not stealing.) their journals!

I'm going to type up what Phineas has to say..

_Dear Ferb, 1:00 P.M 4-27-13_

_I'm going to rant about a bunch of random things. You might want to get settled._

_Are you relaxed and ready to hear my story? Good._

_Rant #1: Ferb and I usually share things. Let it be money, clothes (I still can't fit in Ferb's stuff!), and food. Most of the time, it is food._

_You know how most companies fill chip bags up to the brim? Our bag of chips had only half!_

_I opened the bag, and I took one chip. Then, I rolled up the bag. When Ferb wanted to eat some chips, he thought I ate half of the bag! I know I have a craving for those chips, but that's ridiculous! I showed Ferb my hands, so I can prove I did not eat half of the chips._

_I guess it was silly because Ferb just chuckled. At least we didn't fight._

_Rant #2: One side of my shorts is too tight! The other is just fine. I can't stop thinking about it! Grr..._

_Rant #3: I want to meet a superhero! Any hero.._

_Rant #4: Everyone's tying to look at you, Ferb the journal.. Candace was trying to read you, Mom was trying to read you, Dad was trying to read you, and even Perry was trying to read you! The only one who wasn't trying to read you was real-life Ferb! Maybe, you and Ferb have a psychic bond, and Ferb knows everything I write in you!_

_Rant #5: I want to learn more about Meap's language. I kept on trying to say "meap", but Meap told me it depends on how you say it._

_He told me I was saying I wanted to date a hot platypus.. I am never going to say "meap" again._

_Thanks for listening, Ferb the journal._

_Love, a ranting Phineas_

That was.. a little scatterbrained.. Phineas is all over the place, but I guess he's special because of that..

What about Ferb's journal? Let me type that up.

_Dear Phineas, 1:00 P.M 4-27-13_

_Hello, Phineas? I'm not like Phineas, so I'm not going to introduce a journal.._

_Well.. Maybe I do want to introduce you.._

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present Phineas the amazing journal!_

_Perry's chattering like crazy.. Oh, I forgot something in my intro!_

_Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, male platypi and female platypi, I present Phineas the amazing journal!_

_Perry's happy, but I felt a little stupid when I did that intro.. Maybe introductions are just for Phineas.._

_I have no idea about what I should write.. Wait, I think I have a theory about why Perry is always gone.._

_Maybe, Perry has a bunch of animal friends who meet in one place at the same time. Isabella told me Pinky always goes somewhere around the same time Perry leaves. Aww.. That means Perry has a little social network. It's cute once you think about it.. (Now I'm getting all soft..)_

_Usually, real-life Phineas comes up with crazy ideas, but could we make a "Facebook" for animals? We could make little laptops for the animals,too._

_Sincerely, a Ferb who is controlled by the cuteness of animals_

Well, I think everyone will go soft over animals. I really hope Phineas and Ferb do a social network for animals!

Now, I'll type up something from Isabella's diary!

_Dear Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet, 1:00 P.M 4-27-13_

_Hey journal.. Watcha' Doin'? (How does Phineas do this without sounding like a madman?)_

_I'm going to write to Phineas when I'm happy, I'll write to Ferb when I'm depressed, lonely, or I want to talk about Phineas, I'll write to Buford if I feel so mad I want to punch something, and I want to write to Baljeet if I make an academic achievement.._

_I don't have anything to write, but I'll come back later.._

_Love, Isabella the journalist_

_Dear Ferb, 1:05 P.M 4-27-13_

_I really like Phineas, Ferb the journal.. First, I have to tell you about the journal and stuff.._

_The cover has pink and cream stripes, and my name is on the front cover. "Isabella" is in bold, gold cursive while my last name is in bold, gold block letters._

_Phineas and the real-life you gave me the journal. Phineas mentioned something about a plan that requires everyone in Danville to keep a journal. Weird but that's still cool.._

_Now on to the more important thing, Phineas. (What? You'd be like that too if you were talking about Vanessa..)_

_He's so charming, and I try to give him hints every day, yet every attempt fails! Every hint, every new piece of clothing, everything I do seems like it's doomed to fail! It's like the universe is telling me I shouldn't like Phineas._

_Well, that sounds melodramatic.. Even if the universe is plotting against me, I know I can earn Phineas through perseverance! _

_Mom told me that the Flynn-Fletcher family are having a picnic at 2. I have to get ready! Bye, Ferb the journal!_

_Sincerely, a hopeless Isabella_

Aw.. Poor Isabella. Maybe Irving the fanboy can help. Brb.

Are you guys back? Good. I sent Phineas an anonymous letter that talks about his relationship with Izzy. I have to return their journals.

3 hours later..

They decided to take a nap, so I have their journals! Let's see what Phineas wrote about the letter..

_Dear Ferb, 1:45 P.M_

_I got the craziest letter from "unanimous". (It should've been "anonymous".)_

_Here's what it said:_

_Dear Phineas,_

_Here is a story about a good relationship that you should have it Isabella:_

_11-year-old Phineas' palms were sweating. Today was the day that he'd admit his strong desire to date Isabella. He held a rose in his left hand, and a small gift in the other. Isabella wouldn't suspect that Phineas planned the biggest party in history._

_Everything was planned carefully. Of course, when Ferb knew about Phineas' feelings, he agreed to help._

_After Phineas gave Isabella the rose and the gift, he would lead her to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.. That was the home of the biggest party. Once the party was over, Phineas would waltz Isabella (and her heart) to her home._

_Phineas rung the doorbell, and he heard a voice say, "Isa, honey, would you see who is outside". _

_Isabella opened the door. She was in extremely casual clothing that should only be worn in the house. She blushed and looked at her clothing. Usually, she wouldn't mind being in casual clothing if she was talking to a friend, but this was Phineas. "Hey, Phineas.. Watcha' Doin'?", Isabella asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice._

_"Oh. Hey, Izzy.", said Phineas in his quietest voice. He could talk to anyone without being afraid or nervous, but Isabella was another story. After a few moments of silence, Phineas said "Isabella, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."._

_Isabella didn't know what to say. Happy tears welled up in her eyes and she finally said, "Yes!"._

_That one word was enough to make Phineas hug Isabella. He told Isabella that there was a party at his backyard at 7. Isabella agreed to go._

_After several long hours, Isabella walked to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She was in a beautiful pink empire dress._

_Phineas greeted her, and he revealed his feelings for her. After the party, he waltzed Isabella back home._

_Today was a perfect day for both, and why not end it with a kiss?_

_My story is over, but this is how you should treat Isabella.._

_Love, Unanimous_

_Ferb the journal, I should be a better friend to Izzy! Unanimous is right!_

_(His story was rushed, and I think there were some errors with the dialogue...)_

_I'll prove it at the picnic! Bye!_

_Sincerely, Phineas_

*sighs* He didn't get the point. I thought my story was romantic! I guess it didn't work.. Oh, well.. Maybe he'll find out himself.

The chapter is getting waaayy too long. I'll publish the other thing later..

Wait! Don't go! Phineas and Ferb didn't write anything else for today, and I gave back their journals! It's like 3 in the morning, and Isabella wrote something, so I borrowed her journal. (It's not stealing, it's borrowing.)

Let me type it..

_Dear Phineas,_

_It's midnight.. It's dark, and I'm using this journal so I can comfort myself. (I'm writing in the dark, and it's hard to write. I just hope this will be neat.) I can't call the real-life you because I'd wake up your family._

_This is isn't happy, but I don't know who to write to! You told me that Perry stood up, put on a fedora, and ran out your house! Pinky did the same thing. Ferb told me about his theory. It's so weird!_

_Maybe I'm schizophrenic, too.._

_Love, a schizophrenic Isabella_

Ok.. I'm returning this journal. Then, I can watch Phineas and Ferb sleep in my room! (I set up a camera, and I can see Phineas and Ferb sleep in my computer!)

Bye! I'm out!

* * *

Irving is too weird.. I hoped you guys liked this! (If there are any loopholes with the times, tell me, please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter.. Now, why don't we get started?

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Oh my. My brothers and sisters of the internet, I have so much more for you! I have.. wait for it...wait for it!

BAM! I have Baljeet's journal and I have Buford's journal.. How did these journals come into my possession you may ask? I'd be happy to answer that question..

Well, I went into their rooms, and I realized that Phineas and Ferb were going to give journals to everyone in Danville. (I can't wait to get mines!) After a bit of sneaking around, I borrowed the journals.. (It isn't theft. It's not like it's valuable..)

I want to start with Phineas' journal..

_Dear Ferb, 7:00 P.M 4-27-13_

_Ferb the journal, I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but Isabella looks unhappier each day I see her! She's sighing, she's moody, and she told me to shut up during the picnic. (Not in front of my family..)_

_What am I supposed to do? I've tried to keep her happy, but it doesn't work. Mom tells me that girls get moody in their pre-teens and she might be just taking it out on me. Why? Why me?_

_Is there a magic pill? A magic pill that could make girls happier, so boys don't have to pull their heads off? Maybe, I can build a mood stabilizer pill!_

Would that even work? I mean, Isabella's only mad because Phineas is oblivious...

I have more to type from Phineas!

_Love, a worried Phineas.._

_Dear Ferb, 7:05 4-27-13_

_5 minutes passed, and I told Ferb about my plan. Ferb just shook his head._

_Yeah, I guess girls enjoy being moody. (NOT!)_

_Sincerely, a worried Phineas_

I wonder what Ferb might think..

_Dear Phineas, 7:00 4-27-13_

_The real-life you is completely oblivious. I can punch him in the stomach, and he wouldn't believe it was me.._

_Well, maybe not.. He'd know if it was me.._

_I noticed Isabella seems to be getting more depressed lately. I think I even heard her say "Shut up, Phineas and just eat your pie!". That's not good. _

_I suppose if someone was ignoring me I would get angry. All of my anger would get vent up, and I'd let it out in a mess of (manly) tears and punches. (Buford told me that British people were immune to the effects of vodka, so maybe I can get drunk. I'm not going to do something so idiotic. In fact, Buford, Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella can drink a lot, and I would be constantly nagging them like their mothers..)_

_Well, Isabella and Baljeet don't seem like the type that would get sober. Believe it or not, Phineas would probably drink so he can prove he's nice. And Buford.. Oh, I know what horrible things he'll do.._

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Ferb's so deep compared to Phineas. No! I'm not saying Phineas is shallow! It's just.. drinking's a tough topic, yet Ferb acts like a mature, young adult.

He changed my views. I'm going to promise not to drink..

What about Izzy?

_Dear Ferb, _

_Now, this paper got soaked in a mess of tears. My writing's unintelligible.. It's just.._

_When I see Phineas, I want to impress him. Impressing him is pretty unlikely. You see, if you're like Baljeet you'd know my chances are 1 out of 100. That's 0.01, unlikely. (Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Baljeet!)_

_Today, I did something I really regretted.. I told Phineas, "Shut up, Phineas and just eat your pie!". I'll apologize to him in the morning. It was wrong, and I should have been more subtle._

_Love, (Eww.. Stop looking at me that way.. Wait? Can papers even look?) a hapless and hopeless Isabella_

_P.S: Hapless and hopeless.. That has a catchy ring to it, right?_

The "Love" part was pretty funny. Too bad Phineas can't realize why he made Isabella upset..

Now.. One to Buford's journal..

_Dear Baljeet, 7:10 P.M 4-27-13_

_Phineas and Ferb gave me this dumb journal. I'm naming you Baljeet because I can bully you. Ha ha, nerd!_

_Phineas said something about giving everyone in the Tri-State Area a journal. Man, I don't know I even became Phineas' friend._

_Baljeet, I know you're a journal, but shut up. I'm going write my secrets here. Anyways, this is a journal with black and brown stripes. My name's in silver block letters on the cover.._

_Word on the street says Isabella has tried real hard to get Phineas. I don't know what Phineas is missing. I mean, look at Isabella's soft, ebony hair, her porcelain skin that's like my gramma's Dutch doll.. Stop laughing, will ya? I do not love Isabella! I'm just saying Phineas is missing out on a babe like her._

_ I swear, if you tell everyone about what I said about Isabella, I'll rip every page outa ya!_

_Hate, (What? You expect me to give an inanimate object some love!?) Buford_

Wow. I can't believe Buford likes Isabella. His spelling is a little off, but I can still read it. What about Baljeet?

_Dear Buford, 7:10 P.M_

_I do not know exactly why I am writing to you. Even though you are my bully, you can keep a secret._

_Phineas and Ferb gave me this dandy little notebook. I was rather disappointed when Phineas told me it was a journal, not a math notebook. It does not even have a conversion table on the back! Oh well, it is my journal and I intend to use it properly._

_This dandy little book will keep track of the important things in life. The cover has blue and light blue stripes and my name is in silver cursive! Oh my. This must have been expensive. Well, knowing Phineas and Ferb, they probably made this journal._

_That is that. I still have something important to tell you. Have you tried bubble tea? The boba (tapioca pearls) are delicious! I had a milk tea bubble tea. Perhaps I can take the real-life you to the Asian market. (I'll pay, of course. I know you will bully me for money.)_

_Sincerely, Baljeet_

That's that! Goodnight! I need to return the journals!

Irving is out!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

I was gone for a while and I'm sorry! I'll type this up and I'll try to update my other story.. :)

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hey guys! I don't have to steal the journals! I used a special piece of technology (It's from Phineas and Ferb!) and I used it on their journals. Now, I my computer will automatically type what's on their journals!

Let's start with Phineas!

_Dear Ferb, 4:00 P.M 4-30-13_

_Ferb the journal, it's not my fault that I can't write in you every single day.. I have inventions to make, and I want to.. I want to.._ _Ah, I don't know.. I forgot what I was going to write.. Don't you hate it when that happens?_

_Isabella apologized. I think she was right, though, I should've been quieter.._

_Ever heard "When there's a will, there's a way."? I love that quote. I'm willing to make my friends happy, so I'm not going to talk too much. Wait. It's almost May. CINCO DE MAYO! I almost forgot! I always celebrate it! (Even though I'm not Mexican.) Maybe, I can use that holiday to impress Isabella!_

_I have to go.. I need to make those plans for a big fiesta!_

_Love, Phineas_

What about Ferb?

_Dear Phineas, 4:00 P.M 4-30-13_

_ZzzzzZZZZZzzzz.. I am SO tired! I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've got cramps, bruises, and sores on my back.. Ugh.._

_I shouldn't be complaining. The real-life you sometimes get about 4 hours of sleep, but you never complain. I don't think you've been through my pain, though. AH! My back! It's hurts so much.._

_I told Dad about the pain, and I thought I could build an invention.. He won't let Phineas and I do it because we don't have medical degrees. Unfortunately, he didn't know we have PhDs._

_Before I forget, it's going to be Cinco De Mayo. Hopefully, I don't have any back pains on Cinco De Mayo. It's one of my favorite holidays. (I know I'm not Mexican, but I love that holiday.)_

_I don't feel like writing.. (YES! I know I didn't write in 2 days!)_

_Sincerely, a pained Ferb_

Poor Ferb.. How did that happen? I'll get Isabella's journal ready..

_Dear Buford, 4:00 P.M 4-30-13_

_Maybe we can get into a fist fight in real-life? Kicking your bottom would be fun!_

_Phineas told me Ferb had a bunch of mysterious bruises on his back.. Yikes! Hopefully, the real-life you didn't have anything to do with it._

_I heard about cartoon conspiracies. I have no idea why, but I actually like these stories! I just love to let the chills roll down my spine, and sometimes I end up feeling a cold gust of wind! Spooky! I bet those stories would scare Baljeet's pant off!_

_Today, I apologized. I feel bad for Phineas. I kinda wonder what he's thinking now._

_Wait! I just realized something. It's almost May. That means it's going to be Cinco De Mayo! My mom always makes special foods, and Phineas and Ferb always celebrate it!_

_I think I've written enough.. I have to go, Buford!_

_Sincerely, Isabella 4:00 P.M 4-30-13_

_P.S: Oh quit whining, you big baby. I don't have to force myself to write everyday!_

Cinco De Mayo! Oh my gosh. I nearly forgot! I have to dress up like a Spanish cowboy on that day! (Please, don't ask.)

Let me type up Buford's journal.. I HAVE to know why Ferb got those bruises..

_Dear Baljeet,_

_I'm not celebrating Cinco De Mayo. What is so important about that holiday? Well.. Isabella's my friend. Maybe, I will celebrate it, but only for Izzy!_

_NO! I do not have a crush on that stupid girl!_

_What is WRONG with you?_

_Anyways, Ferb complained about these dumb sores on his back. Pff. He isn't even a man. He told me that blood dripped down his back all morning, and the doctor wouldn't believe him because he didn't have a good reason about why he got those bruises. Maybe Ferb just told Phineas to get a knife and cut his back up._

_Yeah. Ferb's the kind of idiot who would do that. He's jealous of Phineas, I tell you. J-E-A-L-O-U-S!_

_Actually__, I'm a man of my word. I oughta tell you how Ferb really got those back bruises. Ready?_

_Ok, I don't care whether you're ready or not. Here I go. (AH! I parodied that idiotic song!) I caused those mysterious marks._

_I sleep-bully! My victim was Ferb.. (It should have been you, nerd!)_

_Hate, Buford_

I knew it! Buford really did do that..

Let's see Baljeet's journal..

_Dear Buford,_

_Hi. Bye. I am going to attend a math seminar. I do not need a distraction like a diary._

_Regards, Baljeet_

Umm.. That was kinda boring.. Oh well, he's Baljeet. What do I expect?

I have to go. It's 4:30 and I want my snack!

Wait! Don't go! It's 2:00 A.M... My computer sent me a notice that said they typed up something in their journals..

Let's start with Phineas' journal..

_Dear Ferb, 11:50 P.M 4-29-13_

_It's the start of a lovely, new day!(Well, once it's midnight..) Except I wasn't trying to wake up this early.._

_I woke up because I heard a deep, loud shout. The shout was so loud, it woke me up.. (Well, duh, that's why I'm writing.) _

_After a few moments of confusion, I realized that the startling scream came from Ferb. I looked to my right, and I saw Buford sleep-punching Ferb! I yelled, "Buford, wake up!". Then Buford opened his eyes, stopped beating Ferb to near death, and he just stared at Ferb._

_Eventually, he got to his senses and he said, "Sorry, Ferb."._

_I expected Ferb to do something. Punch Buford, Vulcan pinch Ferb, and some other things._

_Instead, Ferb simply said, "Who wants a midnight snack?"._

_Oh, Ferb set up the snacks.. I have to go!_

_Love, Phineas_

Oh, wow. Phineas could be an author! I'd buy all of his books!

Let's see what Ferb has to say!

_Dear Phineas, 12:00 A.M 5-1-13_

_We're eating our midnight snacks now. Buford is eating some Tuff Chips (Don't ask. Let's just say I scared a bully out of his wits and he gave me some Tuff Chips..)_

_I could have punched Buford in the face, but I'll hold off from that. It's fine if he hurts me, but if he hurts Phineas or Isabella, I will give him one of my best Vulcan-style pinches!_

_Phineas called his mom. I wonder when she'll come._

_..._

_It's been 3 hours! Phineas and I are trying to make sure Buford won't fall asleep and hurt anyone else._

_..._

_It's 7 A.M.. Buford ate all of our food! (He's the reason Mum has to go grocery shopping so much!) Ugh.. If I was a parent, I would immediately come right to my child. Then again, this is Buford, not Phineas or Isabella._

_..._

_ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzz It's 4:00 P.M.. Phineas, Buford, and I didn't get any sleep. Mum found out, and she called Mrs. Van Stomm.._

_..._

_It's midnight. Mrs. Van Stomm picked up Buford. Finally! (I think she cursed in Dutch..) I just decided I don't want any kids, and if I do.. My wife will be the boss of them. (I'm hoping it's Vanessa, but I'm not sure if she'd enjoy that..) I CAN GO TO SLEEP! YES! _

_Love, Ferb (I can finally go to sleep! I don't have to babysit Buford anymore!)_

I fell asleep. It's 5 in the morning, and it's.. It's.. I forgot the date!

Poor Ferb. He got bruises, and he had to babysit Buford...

I gotta go! Bye!

* * *

__That was long. I liked this chapter, though. I'm sorry I didn't update! May's a busy month in our school!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Today's May 2, 13! It's 4:00 P.M and Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Buford updated a lot! (Baljeet did update, but his journal was boring! I don't wanna hear about math equations..)

I am soooo starting with Phineas!

_Dear Ferb, 7:00 A.M 5-2-13_

_Ferb, it's 3 days until Cinco De Mayo! I'm going to throw the biggest fiesta ever for Izzy!_

_I hope she'll be happy. I want to show her the time of her life! _

_Sincerely, an excited Phineas_

That was kinda short, but now we know Phineas likes Isabella. (I guess. He was vague.)

Onto Ferb's journal!

_Dear Phineas, 7:00 A.M 5-2-13_

_Three days until Cinco De Mayo! Three days until Cinco De Mayo! Aren't you excited. (Wait. I'm asking a journal..)_

_Everyone in Danville heard about your fiesta! Isabella heard about it, and she's extremely excited. She just loves how the real-life you make complicated plans just for her._

_Now you're calling me. You want me to build something! I"M COMING REAL-LIFE YOU!_

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Epic. Epic! EPIC! Let's see Isabella's journal!

_Dear Ferb, 7:00 A.M 5-2-13_

_Three more days. That's will be torture, Ferb! You and I know that will be a good thing because Phineas is throwing a Cinco De Mayo fiesta! _

_I bought this gorgeous, red, ruffly dress yesterday! The skirt is cute and twirly! I also have a small red purse, a pearl necklace, (Small pearls. Big pearls are tacky...) and I'm going to stick an artificial red rose on my ear._

_Oh, I hope Phineas will think I look nice.._

_I. Can. Not. Wait. I'm sorry about being so impatient, but I heard Phineas will confess his love for me! Oh, I can see how Candace feels about Jeremy.._

_Love, (No. Ew. Stop looking at me that way!) a happy (No more hapless and hopeless for me!) Isabella_

I feel so happy for Isabella! I'm wondering about Buford, though. He has a crush on Izzy, and he has a way of ruining things.

Let me tell you what he did. There was basically one accident per each year!

Year 1: Buford smacked Phineas on the head, and he nearly caused brain damage.. (Is that why Phineas is so oblivious?)

Year 2: Phineas wore a stunning, new shirt and everyone loved it! Buford got jealous, he told Phineas to take it off, and Phineas didn't wear a shirt for a whole day! Buford wore it!

Year 3: Buford demanded Phineas' bike!

Year 4: Phineas' juice box was crushed by Buford. Then, Izzy gave Phineas a juice box, and Phineas was about to kiss her (Yes! Kiss her!), but Buford smacked Phineas on the head.

Year 5: Phineas and Ferb are step-brothers now, and Buford kept on saying that Ferb really didn't like Phineas. That's why Ferb doesn't talk much.. Phineas cried a little, and he smacked Ferb on the face!(It was light, though.) Then, Ferb smacked Phineas on the face, and he beat up Phineas. (I think Ferb was much less social, so violence was the only way he could respond..)

Year 6: 1st grade! Phineas was going to give Izzy a really big valentine, but Buford took it away.. He ate it too!

Year 7: Buford managed to make Ferb his BFF, and Phineas got jealous.

Year 8: Phineas was trying to get engaged to Isabella. (Long story...) Then Buford took Isabella's ring, and he ate it! (He eats a lot of Phineas' gifts for Izzy!)

Year 9: Buford convinced Phineas to run away. Phineas was in the jungle for 5 hours, and Ferb had to save Phineas from some tigers. (Another long story..)

Year 10: After Phineas' 10th birthday, Buford told Phineas that all of Danville only celebrated it because Phineas was secretly a demon, and Danville had to worship him.. Phineas didn't believe him, but that's one of the reasons why Phineas constantly tries to make himself perfect!

Year 10 and a quarter: Buford will probably ruin the Cinco De Mayo festival!

I have to read Buford's journal! ASAP!

_Dear Baljeet, 7:00 A.M 5-2-13_

_I have to stop Dinnerbell from admitting his love to Izzy! My life will be ruined.._

_Once Dinnerbell tries to kiss Izzy, I smack him on the head! (Don't worry, it will only be enough to cause him amnesia, and he'll forget about his crush on Izzy!)_

_Hate, Buford_

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Poor Phineas!

_Dear Ferb, 10:00 A.M 5-2-13_

_I heard Buford was going to beat me up! Oh no..._

_I kinda need my face if Isabella wants to date me. Imagine. I'm disabled, or I'm ugly.. Or... Or.._

_I have to tell Buford that I really don't want to be bullied on Cinco De Mayo! Any day other than that!_

_My birthday, Christmas, anything! (Could I give him an I.O.U?)_

_Sincerely, a stressed Phineas_

_P.S: Is this how Candace feels about Jeremy?_

Let's see Ferb's journal..

_Dear Phineas, 10:00 A.M 5-2-13_

_I feel bad. You find out you love Izzy, and Buford wants to punch you in the face.._

_That's all I have to say.._

_Signed, Ferb_

Oh, dear. This is a mess! I have to go.. I'll reveal more later!

* * *

Now, things get tangled.. I hope you guys enjoyed!

MS out! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! This love triangle will get more complicated! And I have something up my sleeve.. :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Authors! Oh my, I can't even live without you guys! My pretend brothers and sisters, my pretend mothers and fathers (Well, I don't know if there are older people here...) and my pretend girlfriend! (C'mon.. Who wants to be my girlfriend?)

I HAVE to start with Ferb's journal, you'll never believe your eyes!

_Dear Phineas, 7:00 A.M 5-3-12_

_Two days. Two days until Cinco De Mayo!_

_I have a question for the real-life you. I didn't ask it because I figured it would be rude. All of a sudden, you decided you liked Izzy. I don't get it.._

_Oh well, your mind is a complicated thing..._

_Now that I have those things put aside, I'll focus on a major point in my life._

_Who am I going to go to the festival with?_

_There is one girl who I really want to go out with. Her name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, she's a 5'8 (By the time she's an adult, she can be a basketball player..) goddess compared to the 5 foot (I never really knew how tall I was...) dwarf I am.._

_She's also 5 years apart.. Most people don't approve of the man being younger than his wife.. (My dad told me that some Fletchers get gray hair in their 30s. If I get married to Vanessa, I'll hope for the some gray hairs so people will think I'm older than her. That way, Vanessa doesn't have to face any cruel criticism.)_

_How do I ask her? I heard she was going with a 6 foot man named Monty Monogram. Candace told me that Monty is 6 feet, he's buff, and he's extremely intelligent!_

_And I'm the ugly, scrawny, unintelligent dwarf compared to him.._

_I told you enough about Vanessa, Phineas. (You know, writing in this journal is sooo easier than talking to you. Even though you kinda like Izzy, you're still hopeless when it comes to romance.)_

_I should talk about Gretchen._

Dun. Dun! DUN!

You have to wait. I just heard about cliffhangers and I have to show you Buford's journal..

_Dear Baljeet,_ _7:00 A.M 5-3-13_

_2 days until Phineas' stupid party. With Phineas' stupid face kissing Isabella's intelligent face.. (I tell ya, he doesn't deserve to kiss an angel like Isabella!)_

_I CAN'T STAND IT BALJEET!_

_Gosh, you don't know how hard it is..._

_However, I made a poem that might make Isabella dump Phineas. (Don't you dare laugh..)_

_Roses are red.._

_Violets are blue.._

_Phineas stinks like poo.._

_Now, go out with someone who really likes you.._

_-Anonymous_

_That's funny and Isabella will go out with me! Imma send it now.._

_Hate, Buford the poet who really knows it..._

I'm sorry, but I couldn't help laughing at the poem! "Phineas stinks like poo..", that's hilarious!

Why don't we check out Izzy's journal?

_Dear Baljeet,_ _7:00 A.M 5-3-13_

_I can't tell this to Ferb or Phineas! (I know, I know.. It's a diary..)_

_I just got a poem.._

_It said:_

_"__Roses are red.._

_Violets are blue.._

_Phineas stinks like poo.._

_Now, go out with someone who really likes you.._

_-Anonymous"_

_I laughed at the third stanza.. (Yes, I know what a stanza is, Baljeet!) Then, I realized who it was._

_Ferb. I mean, he's really quiet, and he's a wonderful writer.. (This seems simple, but who knows!) _

_Buford would usually write "Unanimous" instead of "Anonymous". I don't think he likes me.._

_You. Nah.. You would use a scientific word instead of "poo"._

_I will personally come to the Flynn-Fletcher house, and I will punch Ferb's big nose!_

_Love, (No, Baljeet. That's disgusting..) Isabella_

No.. She thinks it's Ferb, and she wants to beat him up! Ferb may be tall, but Isabella is quick..

I need to continue Ferb's stuff. I think the authors went cliff-hanging for enough time..

_I heard Gretchen likes me.. That's a little odd because Gretchen always argues with me.. We argue over the dumbest things.. Like, we argue whether Phineas will date Isabella. We argue about what's "politically correct". We just argue.._

_Now, she loves me.._

_There are some girls who like me, too.. Except they probably don't like me for who I am.._

_Girls are twisted, complicated things I will never understand.._

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Poor, poor Ferb! I just can't believe it..

Let me type up Phineas' journal..

_Dear Ferb, 7:00 A.M 5-3-13_

_Girls. I can't understand them! The Fireside girls said that they knew the top couples.._

_The #1 couple was Bufella. That's Buford and Isabella._

_MY LIFE IS DOOMED! Candace told me that I'll live to be an old man who doesn't like children because he doesn't have his own, and he thinks teens with relationships are brats because he never had a stable relationship.._

_Hold on.. Inhale.. Exhale.. Inhale.. Exhale.._

_I know that Izzy likes me. I know that even though I'm fairly stupid, I'm smart enough to tell Isabella my feelings. I know I can do it.._

_I CAN DO IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE STUPIDSIDE (Hold on, Izzy's a Fireside Girl. I guess the girl who came up with the list is the stupid one..) GIRLS THINK! I DON'T CARE WHAT MY MOM THINKS! (Why did I just write that?) I KNOW I CAN DO IT!_

_That pep talk sucked.. It sucked badly.._

_I can't do it.. I'm not sure Isabella likes me.. Maybe, she's just using me so she can date Buford.._

_Sincerely, a doomed Phineas_

Poor, poor Phineas.. I know he can do it! He has to Carpe Diem!

Ok, now my pep talk sucked..

I have to type up Ferb's journal..

_Dear Phineas, 10:00 A.M 5-3-13_

_Oh no.. Isabella wants to beat me up! What do I do?!_

_I can't hurt her, she's a young woman._

_I can't tell her to back off, she'll think I like her.._

_I can't just talk to her, when she's in love, she's disagreeable.._

_It feels like I can't do anything right! (I kinda need my face if I want to impress Vanessa..)_

_Sincerely, a worried Ferb_

I have to see Isabella's journal.. NOW!

_Dear Baljeet, 10:00 A.M 5-3-13_

_You know what? I won't punch Ferb. I'll just bring him some Fireside Girl cookies and we can have a civilized talk.._

_Love, (Oh, you should get the point by now! I DON'T LIKE YOU!) Isabella_

Ok.. Let's see the talk..

_Dear Phineas, 2:00 P.M 5-3-13_

_Phineas, I built a special tranquilizer gun.. I'll shoot Isabella if she goes wild.._

_Oh no, she's here!_

_Umm.. Hold on.._

I'll constantly switch.. Let me type...

_Dear Baljeet, 2:00 P.M 5-3-13_

_I'm writing in my journal.. I rang the bell..._

_Also, Ferb's carrying a tranquilizer gun..(I saw it through the window..) I better not make him angry.._

_Oh no, he opened the door!_

Back to Ferb..

_Oh, dear.. She brought cookies! She's going to poison me! (Actually, that's a bit more humane than beating me up..)_

_"Hi", I said._

_"Hey, Ferb! Watcha' Doin'?", she said casually._

_I showed her my empty hands, so she knows I'm not intersted in buying her cookies.. (Which are poisoned...)_

_"No, silly! I don't want to sell you cookies! I'm not even in my uniform..", she giggled.._

_She's so nice, yet she wants to murder me.._

_"Anyways, I just wanna talk to you..", she continued.._

_I beckoned her in the house, and she sat down of the sofa. "Cookie?", she asked.._

_"I'm fat enough, already..", I said icily.._

_"Oh, Ferb. Just try one.. Please?", Isabella said.. (I couldn't believe she was oblivious to how hostile I was..)_

_"LEMONADE!", I said._

_"What?", she said.._

_I showed her an empty cup on the table, so she'll understand that I want to give her lemonade.._

_"Oh, thanks Ferb! I'd love some lemonade..", said Isabella._

_I went into the kitchen. Then, I took some lemonade mix, and I used some medicine that was supposed to make Izzy fall asleep..I also made some for myself,(Without the medicine.) if she gets suspicious.. I gave her the lemonade.._

Izzy's POV. Ok?

_Ferb gave me the lemonade. He had some lemonade too. I took a quick whiff of the lemonade. It smells like medicine. Oh no, he was trying to poison me!_

_Wow, and I tried to be nice. I said, "Ferb, I know you're afraid, but I want to have a civilized chat with you."_

_Ferb sighed, took away my poisoned lemonade, and he chatted a little._

_Finally, I asked him about the poem. I showed the paper to him. He laughed at the 3rd stanza, then he said that he didn't write it._

_Hmm.. Then who did?_

_Ferb said that the 3rd stanza really showed Buford's style, but I'm not sure._

_..._

_It's 5:00 P.M. Ferb invited me to dinner, then we can go to the movies. (That's a little complicated, but I agreed.) We finally thought it was Buford._

_Love, (Oh, shut up!) Isabella._

Guys, let's see what'll happen..

_Dear Buford, 9:00 P.M 5-3-13_

_That _

_lying,_

_no-good,_

_idiotic,_

_imbecile,_

_jerk,_

_goth, (I didn't know what to say..)_

_green-haired,_

_big-nosed,_

_monster!_

_He told me he wanted nothing to do with Izzy. Well, I was wrong. I was gone for a while, and he invited Izzy to dinner. We all had a good chat, but it was a little weird because Ferb lit up a candle.. The candle was between Izzy and Ferb. They looked like a loving couple.._

_Imagine, a teen girl that looks like Isabella, but she has Ferb's green hair and a British accent! Then, then, they'll have two kids. Twins, maybe. One looks like Ferb and he has black hair, and the other is a boy with green and black steaks! The first has Ferb's voice, the next sounds like a male Isabella._

_They're inventors, while the older one wants to bust!_

_I wanted kids like that... (Well, except for the busting part..Maybe the older girl can be a Fireside Girl!)_

_Oh, and guess what? He took Izzy out. He took her to the movies!_

_Ugh. Once I get my hands on that idiotic Brit, I'll, I'll... I'll think of my threat! (Wait, did I just write that?!)_

_Absolutely no love, (Hate's a strong word.) a dumped Phineas (I will NOT write to Ferb-the-Journal anymore! I'll write to Baljeet!)_

Wow, Phineas has the wrong idea!

Why don't we see Ferb's journal?

_Dear Phineas, 12:00 P.M 5-3-13 (I guess it's the 4th now, but I'll consider it the 3rd..)_

_Phineas, I had a blast with Isabella! Oh, it's midnight, but I don't care! Isabella is so much fun! We had dinner, we watched a romantic comedy, and I want to buy her a bubble tea! (She looooves _

_Ciao, Ferb_

_P.S: Isabella is a good friend. I want it to stay that way.._

Thank goodness! Ferb doesn't like Izzy..

_Dear Phineas, 12:00 P.M 5-3-13 (I know, it's really the 4th, but I don't care.)_

_Remember how I said happy moments were for you? There you go!_

_Ferb. Is. The. Life. Of. A. Party. (Don't get jealous, you are, too!)_

_I'm going to buy him some cupcake ice cream. (It's his favorite.)_

_Sayonara, Isabella_

_P.S: Ferb is only a friend. Don't worry.._

I wrote too much. Anyways, nobody wrote anymore!

Bye!

Irving out! Peace!

* * *

2,000 words. That's excellent! I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter!

MS out! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter.. Hopefully, all of this drama will be fixed..

EDIT: Ok, it's a little late and I'm trying to finish up this chapter.. Lol, I'm at another house.. (I will do some of the dumbest things for you guys..)

EDIT: Ok, it's Cinco De Mayo, I was hoping to get this chapter up yesterday, but the laptop ran out of battery..

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, authors and reviewers may I present!

Dunnn... Dunnn... DUN!

Phineas' Journal!

_Dear Ferb, 9:00 A.M 5-4-13_

_Cinco De Mayo is tomorrow! _

_What will I do?! I heard Isabella wants to go out with Ferb! (That's from the Fireside Girls.)_

_I HAVE to prove myself worthy! I'm going to build something..._

_..._

_It's been 3 HOURS! I can't think of anything.. Oh, no.. Ferb's building a makeup kit! I bet it's for Isabella.._

Ferb's journal.. Here's what the invention was really for..

_Dear Phineas, 12:00 P.M 5-4-1_3

_It's one more day until Cinco De Mayo, and I still don't have a date._

_I suppose there are more Cinco De Mayos out there, right? I'm building a makeup kit for Vanessa. (Some think I should go out with Gretchen..)_

_Phineas is writing something in his journal. His face looks red._

_A couple of little birdies (I'm calling them the GossipSide Girls..) told me that Phineas think I want to go out with Isabella._

_I'm never going to date her. We're both so alike, if we get married, we'd divorce!_

_Isabella is stubborn, I'm stubborn. Isabella is calm, I'm calm. Isabella is paranoid, I'm paranoid._

_If we get married, we'd murder each other.. (Remember the lemonade incident? I was trying to make Izzy fall asleep..)_

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Let's continue with Phineas..

_I think I need to vent out my anger.._

_That lying, big-nosed, tall, green-haired, cheater!_

_That super imbecile!_

_Billions of blistering blue barnacles! (I think I got that from Captain Haddock..)_

_I never really asked Ferb, maybe I should tell him how I feel. (If that even matters..)_

_"Ferb?", I asked._

_Ferb nodded, so he can show me he was listening.._

_"Be honest: Are you dating Izzy?", I asked.._

_Ferb laughed. His face was red from laughing so much. Then he said, "No. We're too alike. One time, I tried to poison her!"._

_Well, the poisoning part was a little unsettling, but he doesn't like Izzy._

_I sighed in relief. (I don't have to hate him, anymore..) Then I asked him, "What that makeup thing for?"_

_He showed me a picture of some goth chick. (I think he talked about her. Her name was Vanessa, right?)_

_"Ohhhh.. Ok..", I said._

_That was the end of that. I help him with his invention, and it was fabulous! I think I need to make one for Isabella.._

_Love, a calm Phineas_

Ok. At least Phineas solved his problem.. Let's see Isabella's journal..

_Dear Ferb, 1:00 P.M 5-4-13_

_ONE MORE DAY UNTIL CINCO DE MAYO!_

_Everyone in the house is excited.. (Ok, that's only 1 woman, 1 pre-teen, and a dog.)_

_I bought Pinky a little sombrero! He looks so cute.. Mom's going said she'll go to Phineas' party. (The adults are inside, the kids are in the backyard.)_

_Oh.. This will be fun!_

_I got that done. I need to talk about Buford.._

_Buford likes me.. (Ewww!)_

_I don't like him.._

_He doesn't like Phineas..._

_This will be a big problem.._

_Don't worry, Ferb-the-Journal! The real-life Ferb and I made up a solution.._

_We're going to bring in Brigitte! There's one problem, though. I called Brigitte and she doesn't want to spoil her reputation!_

_Ferb tried, then Brigitte asked if Ferb was single.. (It was slightly amusing when Ferb's face turned red..)_

_If we let Phineas do it, he might convince Brigitte! He has a way a making people do what he wants in the nicest way possible!_

_Who knows.._

_Love, (Thank you! You get it!) Isabella_

I really hope Buford dates Brigitte! That way, he won't beat up Phineas..

Onto Buford's journal..

_Dear Baljeet, 1:00 P.M 5-4-13_

_Hey, nerd!_

_I'm sending Izzy a poem.. I don't think the last one convinced her._

_It's like this:_

_You are this:_

_Heavenly bliss.._

_You do this:_

_You make the perfect kiss.._

_You like this:_

_You're a Fireside Girl with courage. There's never a patch you'll miss._

_Now, do this:_

_Go out with Buford, he's something you shouldn't miss.._

_-Buford_

_See nerd! I admitted my name, and it rhymes! Hopefully, she'll get the idea.._

_Hate, Buford the poet who really knows it.._

I guess he's a good poet, but Izzy likes Phineas!

Let's see her reaction to the poem..

_Dear Ferb, 1:00 P.M 5-4-13_

_I'm laughing my bottom off. I think Pinky might be laughing, too. (I read Buford's letter to Pinky.)_

_I read Buford's poem.. He's so desperate! That's why I'm going to send him a poem from "Brigitte".._

_It goes:_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Tuff Gum is sweet,_

_And so are you.._

_He'll think Brigitte eats Tuff Gum. (He likes that in a girl. I once ate Tuff Gum, sweetest tasting gum ever.. It's perfect for blowing bubbles!)_

_Let's do this!_

_Love, Isabella_

Ok, that problem might be solved.. Let's see Buford's reaction..

_Dear Baljeet,_

_Nerd, I got a poem from Brigitte.. (What do you know? She's a poet, too!)_

_It goes:_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Tuff Gum is sweet,_

_and so are you.._

_Wow, I think I just tried to use Isabella to distract me from Brigitte. I can't keep up with this, I don't really like Isabella._

_There's one problem.. We broke up because both of us were worried about our reputations.._

_Sincerely, Buford_

I got that problem covered! Hold on!

...

Back! I called Brigitte, pretended I was Phineas (She asked me if I had a cold.), and I offered tickets to America. (Via Phineas and Ferb's invention of course.)

She's going to come! YES!

Hey, why don't we talk about Ferb? I'm wondering about his crush..

_Dear Phineas,_ _1:15 P.M 5-4-13_

_I realized that I can't just wait around for Vanessa. She's with Monty, she's happy, and I realized that there was a sweet girl I should have loved a long time ago._

_Her name is Gretchen._

_I know, I know, I called Gretchen annoying in this journal._

_I told her if she wanted to go to your party together. She looked so excited, but then she tried to look cool, and she said, "Yeah, sure, whatever."._

_I'm wondering, why do girls do that?_

_Remember those arguments we always have? Now, they're just debates._

_By the way, we're dating casually. CASUALLY. Say it! Spell it! C-A-S-U-A-L-L-Y. We don't need Isabella and you (Mainly you.) interfering. Ok? CASUALLY!_

_Wait, why am I saying that to a journal? Hold on.._

_..._

_I'm back. I taught the real-life you about casual dating._

_Hopefully, Phineas won't try to "help"._

_By the way, I want to give Gretchen some encyclopedias.. I was thinking of giving her the makeup stand, but that may not work.. She's pretty, and her parents wouldn't approve. She's more of the brainy type, anyways.. _

_Sincerely, Ferb_

All of this should have been posted yesterday! I'm sorry, guys..

At least you'll get two in one.

Onto the real Cinco De Mayo stuff!

I snatched Brigitte's journal.. Let's see..

_Dear Diary, 7:00 A.M 5-5-13 (It's 7 in America.. I had to set my clock to American time.)_

_This is a holiday called Cinco De Mayo, no? Buford sent me a letter that said thanks for the poem. (I don't remember writing a poem..)_

_He sent me a beautiful poem. It's like this:_

_You are this:_

_Heavenly bliss.._

_You do this:_

_You make the perfect kiss.._

_You like this:_

_You're a Fireside Girl with courage. There's never a patch you'll miss._

_Now, do this:_

_Go out with Buford, he's something you shouldn't miss.._

_Romantic, isn't it? I suppose I can go out with Buford.. (After all, I don't have much of a reputation in America!)_

_Phineas told me (I was so sure he had a cold. Perhaps, I can bring chicken soup.) that he was hosting the biggest Cinco De Mayo festival in the universe. (I read the Fireside Girl weblog. It's actually a party for Isabella.) He said I could come via one of his inventions._

_What do you wear to a Cinco De Mayo festival? Wait a moment, diary.._

_..._

_I'm back. I'm wearing a chic, black dress. It's quite ruffly, and the skirt is small. I also have a black rose (Artificial, of course. Why would I wear a dead rose?) in my hair. Oh, and one more thing. I brought a jacket (It's cold in America.) and I have a small purse. (I guess Buford won't want to pay for a treat like ice cream.)_

_I see a small teleporter in my bedroom. Is that how I get to America?_

_I'm stepping in, but I have to leave you behind!_

_Au revoir, Brigitte_

That's great! I don't think Brigitte is dressed properly though.. I think little girls are supposed to wear red or green..

Let's see Phineas' journal..

_Dear Ferb, 7:05 A.M 5-5-13_

_IT'S CINCO DE MAYO!_

_I'm freaking out so much.. Oh.._

_My palms are sweating, is this NATURAL?_

_Oops.. Ferb's telling me I shouldn't yell so much.._

_Sorry, Ferb.. Heh..heh.._

_Oh, now Brigitte's here! Wait, she has chicken soup.._

_Hold on.._

_..._

_BRIGITTE'S STUFFING THAT SOUP INTO MY THROAT!_

_Oh! She's force-feeding me. Now, she's talking about a cold. (Why do French girls have to be so rough?!)_

_AH! Wait.._

_..._

_Thank goodness! She stopped! She said that I sounded sick when I called her.. (Wait, when did I call her?)_

_I think I need her out of the house, she's kinda creeping me out.._

_Sincerely, Phineas_

Oops. That's my fault, I need to work on my Phineas voice..

Well, let's see Izzy's journal..

_Dear Phineas, 7:10 A.M 5-5-13_

_It's Cinco De Mayo! It's Cinco De Mayo! Pinky woke me up with his loud barking, and now everyone in our house it awake!_

_I'm decorating the house, Mom's making food, and Pinky's running around everywhere! (Pinky's trying to get some food.)_

_It's such a happy moment, Phineas! Wait, someone's ringing our doorbell, hold on.._

_..._

_It's Brigitte! She's dressed up in all black. (She looks like this is her first prom.)_

_"Hey Brigitte", I said._

_"Hello, Isabella. Do you like my chic outfit?", asked Brigitte._

_"Oh la la!", I said. "Tres' chic, Brigitte, but are you going to wear that to the festival?" (I was trying to imitate a French girl)_

_"Oui, Isabella.", she said. Then, she twirled to show off the cute dress._

_"It's beautiful, but it's not what someone would wear to a festival..", I pointed out._

_She looked down at the dress, then she looked at me. As a Fireside girl, I should always help out another Fireside girl.._

_"Mom!", I yelled. "Can I lend some Cinco De Mayo clothes to Brigitte?"_

_"Of course, mija! Maybe you can give Brigitte the green clothing. Brigitte's small and the green clothing is too tight for you.. Maybe, you can give her the green clothing and accessories.", said Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro._

_"Let's go!", I said._

_Moments later.._

_"Do I look ok?", asked Brigitte._

_"Yeah! I think I'll let you keep the dress and the accessories.", I said. The green looked way better on her than it will ever look on me._

_Brigitte looked gorgeous. Green was really her color! She pretty much wore the same thing as I'm going to wear, but it's green._

_Well, Brigitte and I want to catch up. We also want to do some girly stuff. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that.._

_Adiós, Isabella_

Epic! Now, I have to dress up as a cowboy..

...

Back!

Let's see Buford's entry..

_Dear Baljeet, 8:00 A.M 5-5-13_

_Brigitte's in America. I bet she's going to look hot in the festival!_

_Nerd, you have no idea how great love feels.._

_Hate, Buford.._

That's was short. Let's see Baljeet's entry. Surely, he wrote something for Cinco De Mayo!

_Dear Buford, 8:00 A.M 5-5-13_

_I have found love!_

_Buford, I'm going to take my Social Studies textbook to the festival! Isn't that wonderful?_

_Sincerely, Baljeet_

Love!? With a textbook?!

Oh well, that's Baljeet's logic..

I'm going to stop for now..

...

Back! It's like 4 P.M. I have some juicy news for you!

_Dear Jenny, 4:00 P.M 5-5-13_

_I'm calling this journal Jenny because my sister is understanding.. (She doesn't have much time today, so I have this journal..)_

___Cinco De Mayo is here! I helped Phineas paint a big mural for his party.. That was so much fun!_

___I have some news for you, Jenny.._

___Remember those couple lists the Fireside girls always make?_

___Adyson made up the one that said Bufella (Buford and Isabella) was the top couple.._

___I actually managed to thwart her in her plans.. Once I took away her laptop (The Fireside Girls always type their lists..) I made her tell me why she was trying to ruin Phineas' life._

___Guess what? Her reason was real petty.. (Adyson and I are casually dating, but she is such a drama queen sometimes!)_

___She told me Phineas was threatening our relationship, and she had to ruin his life!_

___Adyson is so defensive... I like Phineas, but I don't like him that way!_

___At least it wasn't over something was a juice box..._

___Signed,_ Django

Wow, poor Django!

Once it's 7, I'll try to type something..

...

It's only 6, but Phineas and Ferb are in my house! (We're all here so we can see who's in the party!)

Everyone's in their Cinco De Mayo costumes. (All the boys are staring at their girls.. I have nobody, though..)

...

It's 7, we're at the backyard! We're getting this party started!

...

Ok, here are the journal entries..

_Dear Jenny, 9:00 P.M 5-5-13_

_I brought the journal, and I'm quickly scribbling all this down.._

_I told Adyson to apologize to Phineas, and she did! Now, she won't make any mean lists.._

_The party is going great!_

_Wait.. Phineas wants to show his love to Isabella!_

_I gotta go!_

_Love, Django_

Ferb!

_Dear Phineas, 9:00 P.M_ _5-5-13_

_Your party is a big success! Some people are asking their "dates" if they want to date casually. I gave Gretchen her encyclopedias, and she loved them!_

_Oh, now you want to ask Isabella out! Hold on.._

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Buford!

_Dear Baljeet, 9:00 P.M 5-5-13_

_I love the party. I already told Brigitte that I liked her. Now, she doesn't seem to care much about her reputation.._

_Oh.. Dinnerbell's going to tell Izzy how he feels!_

_Hate, Buford.._

I was there so I'll tell you.

_The fiesta was a big hit! Everyone was helping themselves to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's famous salsa.._

_I heard the barley audible sound of Mexican baila. _

_Then, Phineas tapped on a microphone to get everyone's attention. He called Izzy up to the stage.._

_First, he sang a Spanish song.. (I didn't know Phineas spoke fluent Spanish!)_

_Isabella practically ran up to the stage, and Phineas confessed his love for her. Everyone (Including Buford.) said things like "Aww..." or "That's so sweet. I hope she accepts."_

_Of course, everyone knew Isabella's answer. She ran up to Phineas, hugged him, and I think Phineas kissed her! (There were so many people crowding around, and it was hard to tell if they were kissing..)_

That was that! It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen!

I have to share the other entries..

_Dear Buford, 9:10 P.M 5-5-13_

_Phineas confessed his love to Isabella. Oh, that means I can not hit on her.. Do not worry, I have found a wondeful love besides Isabella._

_Her name is Ginger Hirano._

_Oh, she is so beautiful! Once she said, "Baljeet, would you like to dance?" I dropped my textbook and I danced._

_She was wearing a beautiful red, green, and white dress!_

_That is what love is like.. Love is so strong, you will even drop your textbook for it.._

_Bye!_

_Regards, Baljeet_

I'm so happy for Baljeet! Let's see Phineas' journal.

_Dear Ferb, 9:20 P.M 5-5-13_

_Have you ever felt love that is so strong, you felt sparks run around your body?_

_That's what happened when I kissed Izzy. My mouth felt electric sparks. _

_I feel so dizzy, is this what drunkenness is like? _

_Oh well, this was worth it.._

_Sincerely, a lovestruck Phineas_

Wow, I can't wait to get a date of my own!

Let's see Izzy's view

_Dear Ferb, 9:20 P.M 5-5-13_

_Phineas' face is all red.. He looks like a drunk man.. (No offense, but he looks dizzy..)_

_Now, he's writing something down. He's glancing at me.._

_His face is all red, again.._

_Our love is strong! He's so sweet.._

_Love, (My love is for Phineas. However, I will give you friendly love.) Isabella_

EEEKKKKkk! This is awesome.. Everyone's so happy!

Wait.. One more entry before I go.

_Dear Stacy, 9:30 P.M 5-5-13_

_OMG, there's a big party and a mural! I have to bust Phineas and Ferb! And Isabella!_

_She kissed my brother!_

_Sincerely, Candace_

Ferb's journal..

_Dear Phineas, 9:35 P.M 5-5-13_

_Well, all parties have to come to an end. We're cleaning up the big fiesta.._

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Skip to about 15 minutes..

_Dear Lawrence, 9: 50 5-5-13_

_I'm keeping journal, so I can remember things._

_Like grocery lists, bank accounts, passwords for websites, and Candace's craziness.._

_Well, my daughter is crazy. She said that there was a big fiesta, and Isabella kissed Phineas. (The last one, I can believe, and the first one sounds crazy. Phineas said they were having a small party..)_

_I'm looking outside.. There's nothing except for some kids.._

_Instead of yelling at Candace, I said, "Who wants doonkleberry pie?" Every kid rose their hand, and the adults came out. It seems like everyone want pie! Wait a moment.._

_..._

_Phineas seems to have a small rash near his throat. (It's called a snog rash. It happens when you kiss someone, and you're not gentle..)_

_Lawrence and I reminded Phineas he's allowed to date Isabella (Casually and Lawrence, Vivian, and I have to watch him.), but we don't want him to have anymore snog rashes.. (Luckily, Isabella didn't get one.. Vivian told me she was a gentle kisser, so maybe Isabella inherited that..)_

_Love, (Oh, I remember my first snog rash! That was your fault Lawrence, you're such a difficult kisser!) Linda_

Well, that's the end of our story for now.. I wonder what will happen next..

By the way, who wants to be my girlfriend? Anyone? Please! I want a snog rash.

* * *

Ok, it's sorta done.. I just need the aftermath..

If you guys want more problems to happen to Phineas and Ferb, tell me! I'd allow any suggestion.

Ferb and Lawrence call them "snog rashes" because that's what you say in the U.K.. (I think, I read a book, so I had to assume..)

Bye!

MS out! Peace!

P.S: 3,000 words! I never typed so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, this story is wrapped up.. (With Dr.D's "Wrap-It-Up-In-A-Nice-Bow-Inator"!)

Thanks to Galaxina-the-Seedrian for the brilliant idea!

* * *

Hey, guys it's me, Irving!

There's a problem.. I think Ferb found out the diaries!

He found the chip, and he found the website..

Oh oh, they're here! I'll type up everything like a diary..

_Dear Fanfiction Authors, 5:15 P.M 5-6-13_

_Well, it looks like Ferb told everyone else. They're all at my front door. Now, Buford's ringing it.._

_Are they going to beat me up? Oh no..._

_Wait, Phineas is here, he'll save me!_

_Phineas said, "Hey there Irving!". He looked calm enough.._

_Then he asked, "Did you read our diaries?". He looked so nice.. Then, I nodded.._

_Phineas said, "That's ok, at least you didn't post anything on the internet..". I did, but I didn't want to tell him.. I just laughed.. (A bit nervously, but Phineas didn't notice..)_

_Well, it looked like Phineas wanted the gang to leave, but Isabella said, "Phineas, he posted our diaries on the web.."._

_Phineas' face turned red. Not with embarrassment, but with fury.. Then Ferb said, "Let's sick 'im". (It was slightly out of character, but Ferb must've been really mad!)_

_"Wait, did he reveal my crush for Isabella?", asked Phineas._

_"It's all over the web, Dinnerbell!", Buford said._

_Well, I have a black eye from Buford, Isabella punched me in the face, Baljeet whacked a textbook on my head, Ferb gave me the silent treatment,(He's always that way, but this silence hurt.) and Phineas healed me.._

_Unfortunately, he only healed me so his friends can do it again.._

_Sincerely, Irving_

That's a lesson for you all. Don't bother reading your friends' diaries! In fact, Phineas and Ferb will beat you up!

Bye!

(I'm not going to stop. It's just so much fun!)

* * *

Hoped that satisfied your needs, Galaxina!

I really am going to continue this, journalism is too much fun! (Every story will be in little chronicles, I guess..)

MS out! Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! :D Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the gang are back with a brand new adventure! :)

* * *

Hey, authors!

I want to say hello to my fake brothers and sisters, my real mother and father, my friends Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and so many more, and I want to say hello to my girlfriend! (C'mon.. Anyone?)

I know I'm missing Albert, but I don't want to say hi to Albert. He's such a jerk..

Let's start with Phineas! Shall we?

_Dear Ferb, 1:00 A.M 5-7-13_

_I'm so bored! There are some days where inventing isn't enough.._

_I heard the Fireside Girls are going to head for the woods at 8:30.. Lucky.. Those girls never get bored with each other!_

_Hey Ferb-the-Journal, I know what we're gonna do today!_

_..._

_Back! All the boys I know are in our bedroom, Ferb!_

_Danville never had boy scouts.. That's why we'll be the first boy scout troop in Danville!_

_We're known as the Riverbank Boys! We're also know as The Loyal Brotherhood of the Riverbank Boys. We're troop number 1(We're the first ones.)_

_Wait.. You don't even know who "we" are!_

_I'm the troop leader. Ferb's the second in command. (If I'm sick or if I break a rule, Ferb will lead the way.) Baljeet will plan and organize our events and other stuff. (If we sell something, Baljeet's in charge of the money..) Buford's going to.. Going to.. Oh yeah! He'll make sure everyone will follow the rules! Django is in charge of the marketing. He's in charge of our sales, and he's also in charge of making sure a lot of boys join our group! Last but not least is Irving! Uh.. I forgot what Irving's supposed to do.. Oh, and we have.. _

_Oops.. I barely even know the name of the other guy.._

_Oh wait.. His name is Thaddeus! I think..._

_Oh, Irving is supposed to make sure everyone earned their patches.. _

_Wait.. I know there are 7 girls in the Fireside Girls.. We have 7 Riverbank Boys!_

_Oh, and we have a troop for little kiddies.. We call it the Lil' Drops.. (You know, drops of water!)_

_Wow. That was disorganized!_

_WAIT! I forgot, we need to build clubhouse.. Our meeting area will be my house for now!_

_I think Perry should be our mascot. Platypi are aquatic animals.._

_Ferb's making hot and spicy chicken cup noodles, Baljeet has some scrumptious, home-made, sugar cookies, and Django brought sweet lemonade!_

_I need to get to the table before Buford eats everything.._

_Bye!_

_Love, Phineas Flynn. _

Thaddeus? Isn't that the guy who went in a big competition with Phineas.

I need to keep an eye on that guy.. (Hey! That rhymed!)

My job is I make sure that everyone really earned their patches.. Thaddeus doesn't have a job yet.. (I heard he's aiming for troop leader.)

Let's see Buford's entry..

_Dear Baljeet, 1:10 P.M 5-7-13_

_Hey, nerd journal._

_Phineas is acting like a girl again.. (Seriously, Baljeet. That dude is a dudette!)_

_He got inspired by the Stupidside Girls, and now we're in a troop.._

_Phineas is such a girl.. He's even baking a cake!_

_See? He's a girl!_

_Oh, he says lunch is ready.. (He even says it like a girl.)_

_Hate, Buford.._

Buford is so mean! Phineas is not a girl!

Let's see Ferb's journal..

_Dear Phineas, 1:20 P.M 5-7-13_

_Mmm.. The dining room smells like cake, cookies, lemonade, and cup noodles! (I can't cook noodles, so cup noodles had to do..)_

_Everyone's digging in.._

_Buford wants to say something._

_He said what!?_

_He said, "Phineas is such a girl!"_

_I will beat up that nincompoop. Everyone's except for Phineas, Buford, and I are standing up.. Phew.._

_They told Buford to shut up, and he did._

_..._

_Everybody ate everything. There isn't a crumb of cookies, there isn't a drop of lemonade, I don't have anymore cup noodles, and Phineas' cake platter is empty._

_We're all cleaning up.. (Except for Buford, of course.)_

_..._

_Phineas says it's free time in the backyard! It's 2 P.M and he said we get free time until 2:20 P.M! I love free time. Phineas said we could play cards (The only thing you gamble is a cookie.), we could do board games, we could watch T.V, (We built a T.V set for the back yard.) we could write in our journals, we could play football.. The possibilities are endless.. _

_Uh oh, that Thaddeus guy is coming up to me.._

_I gotta run!_

_Sincerely, Ferb_

I saw what Thaddeus tried to do to Ferb. I'll show you..

Ok, Thaddeus walked up to Ferb with Buford by his side. Then, Buford took Ferb's journal, and he gave it to Thaddeus.

Ferb yelled, "Give it back!". Usually, Ferb doesn't yell, but they took his journal.. Don't you think you would yell if somebody took your journal?

Thaddeus read a random page and he said, "Ooohh! Ferb the nerd is dating Gretchen the geek freak!".

Phineas snatched the journal from Thaddeus' (grubby) hands. Then he said, "Thaddeus had Buford at his side. Even though Buford checks the rules, I want Irving to check the rules. Would you be so kind to do it, Irving?"

Can you guys believe it?! Phineas Flynn, inventor extraordinaire, asked me to do something for him! He even said it politely. Wow.. It's like a king told his servant to do something in a kind voice!

Oh yeah, I was telling you guys a story.

Ok, I checked the rules. A diary is a possession, so it went under rule number 6. Rule 6 says you can't steal a possession. The only punishment Phineas is allowed to give is a 3 hour suspension from the group. That isn't much, but the handbook (It's actually a Fireside Girl manual. We're going to make a rule book just like that!.) says it's the only punishment Phineas can give. Otherwise, Phineas would get banned from the group because he abused his power! (As if!)

Well, Phineas banned Thaddeus and Buford from our group for three hours..

You guys should see Django's POV..

_Dear Jenny, 2:21 P.M 5-7-13_

_We're all in Phineas and Ferb's bedroom. Phineas is calling the meeting in order. (It's kind of funny, Phineas always pretends he's using a gavel. Then he says, "Man. I love gaveling." I heard that before.. I wonder where..)_

_We're talking about our uniforms. I'm supposed to take notes. Phineas says I should write in my journal, type up my notes, and make a pdf or a PowerPoint or something.. (He says I have an eye for design!)_

_Our shirts and caps (Why would we wear barets?! Most boy scouts wear caps.) are blue (There's a sea green circle on the caps..), our shorts (or pants) are black, and our shoes and belts (laces are blue) are sea green. (Phineas wants to wear a black short-sleeved shirt under a blue vest. The other boys want to be like other Fireside Girls.) Sashes are baby blue, and patch colors vary.._

_I need to write the rules.._

_1. Uniforms must be sewn by the boy scout unless he's really bad at it. (Like Baljeet. Poor thing, he tried sewing once, but he pricked his fingers WAY too many times!)_

_2. Make sure your boxers are covered by your pants. (Sagging pants are a problem! At least to Phineas..)_

_3. All shirts must have sleeves unless you're playing a sport that requires a shirt with no sleeves._

_4. We're not bikers.. All piercings (If you're a girl, you're forced to get a piercing, but we're boys! We have a choice.. Well, this might be tough on other guys..) and tattoos (Fake tattoos that aren't intimidating are allowed.) should be covered.. I don't think any boy in Danville has a piercing, but the rule is still there.._

_5. Your uniform must be approved by Phineas and a parent. (You need Phineas to approve it, and my mom practically has to approve everything I wear!)_

_Ok, rules are done.. We need to talk some more.._

_..._

_Done!_

_Ok, we gotta run! It's like 3 and mom wants me home.._

_Sincerely, Django the Riverbank Boys marketer_

He made another entry! It's short though!

_Dear Jenny, 3:15 P.M 5-7-13_

_Made a blog for the Riverbank boys! Wow, I made PowerPoints for our rules, too.. Boy, that was a lot of work.._

_Designing everything was fun, though! The blog and the PowerPoints are in blue, black, and sea green!_

_The real-life you says she needs to work on the "Save the Doves" blog. I gotta run.. (Wait.. This is my laptop!)_

_Love, Django_

_P.S: My laptop runs PowerPoint better. That's why Jenny wants to use it.._

I have a lot more, but Albert wants me off the computer... He says writing about "Phineas and Ferb" isn't very healthy.. He'll never understand...

Bye!

* * *

Ok, I had to quickly type this up.. It's almost bedtime..

Bye!

MS out! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! :)

* * *

Hi, guys! Nobody updated..

Ya wanna know why?

The Riverbank Boys have been so busy! I love it!

We went hiking, we went scuba-diving, we went to the Old Abandoned Amusement Park, we went to the beach, we ate popsicles and bubble-teas, we went shopping (Manly shopping!), and so much more..

Oh, and Phineas cooked lunch.. It was good. Phineas cooks like a real chef! Buford's still saying Phineas is a girl, though.. Poor Phineas.. He doesn't even know..

With this new club, I simply don't have time these days! (Oh no, I sound like my PARENTS! NOOO!)

Oh boy, I wonder what will happen when we're adults..

Oh my gosh, we'd be our parents!

Baljeet already sounds like his parents.. They sound business-like.. They obsess over Math, too..

Buford's voice is like his mother, but I was told his mother is kind..

Phineas already sounds like Linda, but that's a good thing.. They're so chatty and nice.. (One time, Linda and Phineas gave me a headache because they talked too much.. Oh well.. A headache from Phineas and his mom! That's cool!)

I don't know about Ferb.. He doesn't talk much.. I guess he'll talk in the future..

Isabella doesn't really sound like her mom. They're both warm and inviting, but Isabella's mom always makes useless comments.. Comments like "Oh! You're so tall, Phineas!".. Phineas is short, I don't think he grew much.. Isabella is slightly business-minded, but that's a good thing.. (If she was like Baljeet, Phineas wouldn't date her..)

Wow, look at my rant! Time does fly by, doesn't it? I need a good watch..

OMG, I SOUND LIKE MY PARENTS!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ok, I am so disappointed in my behavior! Oh no...

Please no! I'm begging you! I don't wanna sound my-my mama and dad!

NOOO! Ooo, it's raining! That fits my mood..

Wait, you don't want to hear me rant.. I should get started on Phineas' journal!

_Dear Ferb, 12:00 P.M 5-9-13_

_Hey, Ferb!_

_Green day! Yup. I made a day for you.._

_I want to show how much I appreciate you! (No, this journal is helpful, but I'm not making a whole day for it. This is for real-life Ferb.)_

_I bought 100 green pens, 50 green notebooks, 25 green binders, 13 green folders, and..._

_One green laptop! I built the baby myself.._

_It's awesome.. It has like 5000 GB of storage! You're always running out of room.. It has all of your PC games, it has all of your music and files, and so much more!_

_The laptop is all wrapped up. Right by my side! Oh no, now you're asking about the laptop!_

_I said, "Um.. No.. It's my 7 week anniversary with Isabella! Yeah... Now go on, carpe diem.. You don't have to worry about this gift that's not for you.. Heh heh..". I scratched by ear.._

_Ferb looked suspicious, narrowed his eyes (He's so serious and scary when he does that. I need to learn. When I try to narrow my eyes, I look like an innocent child..), and he said, "You and Isabella haven't dated for 7 weeks.." _

_Why does Ferb have to be so smart?_

_"Then it's our 7th day friendship anniversary!", I said.._

_"Phineas, are you delusional? You were friends with Izzy for 7 years! Your anniversary isn't until June 15th!", he said..  
_

_Why is my brother so smart?_

_"Um.. Whatever! Um.. Please get out of our room.", I said._

_Ferb narrowed his eyes again.. Then he said, "Ok, but if you say anything else that's false, I'm telling mom and Candace that you're lying."_

_Oh dear, he only says that when he's serious!_

_Why am I so STUPID!?_

_Hold on.._

_..._

_Ferb and I in Isabella's room? Why? I want to show Ferb that I meant to give the present to Isabella. (Pink day will come later. I think it should be on June 15th.) Isabella will keep it away from Ferb._

_Ferb doesn't know Hebrew. I do, so I'm going to tell Isabella._

_"איזבלה! המתנה הזאת היא עבור פרב! אל תתנו פרב רואה את המתנה. זה מחשב נייד, וזה שביר. שמור את זה בטוח עד שאני צריך אותו בחזרה.", I said._

_Translation: Isabella! This gift is for Ferb! Do not let Ferb see the gift. It is a laptop, and it is fragile. Keep it safe until I need it back._

_Ferb looked confused. This is good.._

_Isabella said, "__קי, אבל פרב הוא חכם. הוא ינסה להבין את זה._צריך את זה."

_Translation: Ok, but Ferb is smart. He'll try to figure it out. Good luck, Phineas. You might need it._

_Ferb just looked even more confused.. Awesome! He has no idea about what we're saying!_

_Sincerely, Phineas_

Wow. I need to learn Hebrew! We're lucky that he provided translations!

Ok, he made another post..

_Dear Ferb, 3:00 P.M 5-9-13_

_Gave you the gift, and we have a small party! Yay! It was only Isabella and I. You don't seem to like very big parties.._

_You told me that you had to learn Hebrew.. (Why? Surprises should be, well.. Surprises!)_

_You really enjoyed the laptop.. He hugged Isabella and I so much! (Isabella brought green cupcakes!)_

_I had to tell the real-life you that your hugs are too tight! Man, you have a wonderful bear hug!_

_I bet your kids might be upset. They'll be like, "Dadddddd.. Don't hug us in front of our friends. It's soooo not cool."_

_Yeah! You wouldn't care!_

_Once I'm an uncle, I'm going to spoil those kids with Isabella! That would be nice.. (I'm sorry, but an uncle and auntie have to do that!)_

_Cupcake time! I don't need green frosting all over my journal.._

_Love, Phineas_

Cute! Why not see what Ferb has?

_Dear Phineas, 5:00 P.M 5-9-13_

_Oh, Phineas, Phineas, Phineas.._

_The real-life you is always planning something. There's always something up that striped sleeve.._

_Always.._

_Wow, We had a small celebration. Before I get ahead of myself, "we" are Phineas, Isabella, and I._

_Green day.. A whole celebration of me?! Wow, this makes me feel special._

_Once it's 11:11, (I can't believe I got into this. Django's sister, Jenny, got me into this. I'm not even a hippie..) I'll wish every person who deserves to be appreciated will be appreciated.._

_I'm thinking about the future.. Guess what?_

_Uncle Phineas and Auntie Isabella are going to spoil my kids.. That won't be a pretty sight if they become conceited. I'll make sure that they appreciated everything Phineas and Isabella will do for them! (Hopefully, I marry Gretchen if things work out, but that's something else..)_

_There's not much to say, but thank you. I hugged Phinny (It's a nickname.) and Izzy (Another nickname. It sort of rhymes with Phinny.). No "hugged" isn't the word._

_I squeezed them, and I think I might have choked them. Ooops.._

_Gotta run! Bye!_

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Ok, the sweet stuff is out, but the drama is in.

Let's see Django's journal..

_Dear Jenny, 10:00 P.M 5-9-13_

_Gone.. Gone.._

_All of my hard work is gone!_

_My PowerPoints, our websites, my pictures of our sweet memories.._

_Gone.._

_Who would've done this? GONE!_

_Oh, I pulling out my hair.. I can't help it.. Gone!_

_I can't seem to stop thinking about it._

_What will I do?! Phineas wanted the PowerPoints and stuff and it's gone.._

_You always seem to use my laptop, but you wouldn't do this! You're so peaceful! You'd never held a grudge!_

_Dad's trying to comfort me. I hope I didn't cry on his shirt.. He says I need sleep, but I have to do this.._

_What will happen? Phineas has the power to kick me off the troop! Please, I hope nothing will happen.._

_I'm so tired.. Ugh.._

_..._

_ZzzzzzZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZzZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzz zz_

_..._

_Huh? What? I wrote Zs in my sleep?_

_It's like 4 in the morning. _

_I was trying to make up for those PowerPoints.. I guess I fell asleep._

_I had awful nightmares! It's too horrible to describe. I think I need a separate journal for my nightmares.._

_The real-life you, dad, and mom always told me I work too hard. (I'm such a workaholic, sometimes.. I screamed at Jenny because I was so stressed. I think she actually cried..) Then, I get nightmares because I'm so stressed.._

_I must..mushmtlfmf.._

_Ack! I'm writing blah!_

_I guess I have to face the music.._

_Sincerely, Django _

Ok.. I guess the drama didn't really start there..

It starts here! DUN! DUN! DUNNNNN!

_Dear Dumb Diary, 7:00 P.M 5-9-13_

_Hey, stupid! All of Django's hard work got deleted!_

_Can you believe that? You know, stupid, I should give you a better name.. How about.._

_Er. How about Django? That's a pretty name, and Django is a great listener.. _

_Oh, and Django isn't stupid..._

_Ok, that's over with, I guess.._

_I'm just wondering who would do this! Heard Django will stay at home, so he can avoid Phineas' wrath.._

_Like Phineas even has wrath! That guy couldn't hurt an evil villain... Well, it depends on the situation.._

_Oh gosh, why am I sitting around here?! I should comfort Django, he is my boyfriend.._

_Love, Adyson_

Huh? Oh, I thought Adyson deleted the website! I guess she didn't..

Ok.. Who did? I guess I'll see what Django has..

_Dear Jenny, 2:00 A.M 5-10-13_

_It's a Friday.. I should be spending it with the Riverbank Boys!_

_I can't.. Phineas will kill me if he finds out about the PowerPoints.._

_Thaddeus told me that Phineas grabbed a vase, and he smacked Ferb with it because Ferb once deleted a blog..._

_Sounds awful, doesn't it?_

_I tried making up those PowerPoints, and I brought the blog back.. Every single time I get something back up, it's deleted! I'm really going to hope it wasn't you.. I scanned my laptop for viruses.. No viruses.._

_That's just weird!_

_Maybe.. Phineas will forgive me. Ferb told me he made a bunch of stupid mistakes when he first met Phineas, yet Phineas was very forgiving.. I'll call him.._

_..._

_Shoot! It's 2 in the morning! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! Ugh.. Phineas will kill me, I'm trying to hang up.. Oh no.._

_He answered!_

_..._

_Phineas forgave me. He said things happen, and Ferb will come over to fix my laptop.. He isn't even mad that I woke him up so early.._

_..._

_Ferb's here. I offered him some breakfast, but he refused.. He's all dressed up.. This is all my fault.._

_..._

_Ok, now Ferb's stumped! I think he needs some food.. Yeah, Ferb may be a genius, but he's still human.. Food will make his brain work better, I guess.._

_..._

_You know what? I should just get a new laptop.. Ferb and I ate breakfast, and we still don't know what's wrong!_

_..._

_I can't take it! I know Phineas forgave me, but I really want to make up those PowerPoints!_

_..._

_Forget about it.. Ferb, Phineas, and I are going out for brunch.. Ferb and I had a light breakfast.._

_Sincerely, a disappointed Django _

Poor, poor Django! How did this happen?!

Let's see Isabella's journal.. Sometimes, the unlikeliest person if the culprit!

_Dear Phineas, 2:00 P.M 5-10-13_

_Django's devastated. I heard he worked on some really cool PowerPoints, but they all got deleted.._

_Django says it might be someone in his house. I don't believe it._

_I know, usually a sister or brother would delete a PowerPoint, but Jenny's so nice. She'd ask first._

_A virus might be possible, but Django has all sorts of virus protection stuff.._

_That's why I think it didn't happen in his house._

_I guess I'm not a very good detective, but I'll try.._

_Ok, here's my theory! I'll do it in steps.._

_1: Unknown person (My suspects will be listed later.) goes to Django's house to look at Django's work.. OR The person knew about Django's projects because of Phineas..._

_2. Unknown person goes on their phone/computer/laptop/tablet/I don't care what it is and they manage to get into Django's files.._

_3. Unknown person deletes files, and maybe they erased their history.._

_4. Unknown person is laughing now.._

_Hmm.. Some of the Fireside Girls might have done this.. A couple of them got mad when they joined the group who would have done this?_

_Love, Isabella the Investigator_

She's good.. I wonder who did it?

* * *

Quick author's note in the middle of the chapter! (Yes, I know you guys hate me for doing that..)

1. I can't update often because I have a project, and I never get much computer time..

2. This will be in Third-Person.. No more Irving.. Oh, and it will have POVs. Eventually, I'll get back to journals..

3. Irving knows pretty much nothing about the POVs. He only knows about the journals..

* * *

Thaddeus smiled at his laptop... He wasn't watching a funny video.. He wasn't reading an amusing web comic..

It was something else.. The misery of Django made him happy.. All he had to do was frame Phineas for these crimes, and he'll be troop leader.

Unfortunately for Thaddeus, there were two kids that could be leader, too.. He figured that he could just bring an end to their good reputations..

Thaddeus logged out of his laptop. After a few minutes of reflection, he decided to put his plan to action..

* * *

Phineas simply stared at the PC. He couldn't get it. He just couldn't get it. Why would this happen to Django?

He thought it was more than an attack for Django.. It was an attack for the troop.

Ferb and Phineas puzzled over this mysterious thing for hours. It didn't say Django deleted the PowerPoints. It said "ThorTheNorseGod" deleted Django's PowerPoints.

Phineas told Ferb, "I know two heads are better than one, but we should get the troop. Seven heads are way better than two."

* * *

The Riverbank Boys all made their theories and observations when they came to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Thaddeus had set up a timed change to the name. "ThorTheNorseGod" would turn into "PhineasCarpeDiem". "PhineasCarpeDiem" was Phineas' user, and the troop would be forced to ban him from the group.

Baljeet noticed that "ThorTheNorseGod" transformed into "PhineasCarpeDiem". Baljeet said, "I think I know who the culprit was." All the boys except for Phineas and Baljeet gasped.

"We need a fair vote.", said Ferb.

* * *

The Riverbank Boys decided the Fireside Girls were fair people, and they would make an excellent jury. They invited the girls to the court. (It's actually the Flyyn-Fletcher living room.)

Isabella looked at the evidence Baljeet had. She sighed. She thought Phineas had better taste.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I can't believe Phineas would do that! I thought he had better taste. He was the one who told me to "Carpe Diem." When you carpe diem, I'm pretty sure that means you're supposed to do something other than hurting a friend.

Even if it was on the computer, it's wrong.

I just can't believe I have to say Phineas is guilty. Guess what?

Phineas is in a tuxedo, and he looks gorgeous, yet he did a crime! (Well, it seems like a crime to me.)

Baljeet says I can punish Phineas in whatever way I want before we go on.

I know what I'm going to do today.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I guess everyone's really disappointed in me, but I didn't do it!

ThorTheNorseGod is probably someone else.. Maybe a Marvel fan..

No.. That's Thaddeus' brother!

Wow, I wish I could've figured that out sooner..

Isabella's coming to me.. She looks angry, but she still looks cute.. (WHAT AM I SAYING!? She doesn't like me anymore..)

Oh no..

Isabella raised her hand slightly and she slapped me! Then she said, "That's a slap for being so cute in a tuxedo!"

She slapped me again, "I don't know what your father did, but I'll slap you for breaking my heart! Just like how your father broke your mom's heart!"

Ferb stopped her, then he slapped me! He was silent..

Oh dear, everyone hates me!

Court's starting.. Isabella has her journal in her hand.. I wonder if she'll write in it..

* * *

Back with another annoying authors note! It's back to journals this time..

* * *

I'm on my laptop.. Isabella's writing something (I have to be careful.. I might get beaten up again!)..

Ok here's the entry.. (Wondering how I still have Isabella's diary stuff when Ferb took the chips out? I put in these invisible chips that will get a signal, give the writing to my laptop, and it will automatically type the entries! I'm a genius..

_Dear Ferb, 3:30 P.M 5-10-13_

_We're all in court (The Flynn-Fletcher living room..), and Baljeet gave all the evidence to Ferb (You?). The jury voted, and I'll say our decision._

_"We, the jury, find the defendant, Phineas Flynn, not guilty.", I said._

_Why did the jury decide Phineas wasn't guilty despite all that evidence? The name was originally "ThorTheNorseGod", and I'm sure Phineas wouldn't do anything like this._

_ I just wish I knew who did this.. I'm a horrible guesser.._

_Wait.. I think I know who did it! Isn't Thor Thaddeus' brother?_

_I gotta run.._

_Sincerely, Isabella of the jury_

Wow! Isabella's so smart!

She's writing more..

_Dear Ferb, 3:45 P.M 5-10-13_

_Phineas and Ferb are shaking hands. I apologized about slapping Phineas, and I said he wasn't like his father.. (I have no idea what he did to Linda..)_

_I'm using this journal as proof.. That way, nobody could take credit for my idea.._

_"Hey, Phineas.. I think I know who did this to Django. It wasn't you.", I said in my most serious voice. (Unfortunately, I don't sound very serious..)_

_Phineas looked at me, and he said, "Ok.. Who did it? I thought it was Thor, Thaddeus' brother, because of the username, but I'm probably wrong."_

_Shoot! He came up with it before I did.. I kept calm. I said, "Yeah.. I thought it was Thor, too.. Maybe he was jealous of Thaddeus because Thaddeus is a Riverbank Boy."_

_Thaddeus seemed to come up from nowhere! He said, "Yeah.. Um.. My brother did it! Yeah!"_

_"Are you crazy?", I asked. "You're supposed to defend your brother, aren't you?", I continued._

_"Yeah.. It's a brother's job, but Thor was like all suspicious when I wanted to use the computer..", he said.._

_"Ok, we'll come to your house tomorrow.. Do you know your brother's password?", asked Ferb._

_"Yeah.", said Thaddeus._

_Phineas and I walked away and I said, "That Thaddeus guy might be lying, Phineas.."_

_"Why would he do a thing like that?", asked Phineas._

_"Remember the contest? Best be on your guard.", I said._

_"Ok, but it could've been his brother.. Thaddeus is a part of the team, Isabella. I don't think he did it.", Phineas said._

_You never know.. You never know.._

_I gotta run.._

_Ciao, Isabella_

Remember how I said Izzy was smart? I won't take it back.. Phineas is smart because he came up with that theory first, but Isabella is keeping an eye on Thaddeus. I am, too. Phineas doesn't know that Thaddeus could be his enemy!

Wow, this chapter is kinda long.. Gotta run! Bye!

* * *

I worked and worked and worked on this chapter.. I wanted to make an extra long treat!

MS out! Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Back with a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy.. :)

* * *

Hey, guys.. I've seen the good, the bad, and the medium. This might be the bad..

Let's start with Thaddeus' diary.. (I stole it! :D)

_Dear Dumb Diary, 12:30 5-11-13_

_I couldn't get rid of stupid Flynn, but I have other plans.. _

_I also have plans for Baljeet and Ferb, so they won't get in the way.._

_Hate, Thaddeus_

That's bad, guys.. He's going to ruin Phineas', Ferb's, and Baljeet's life!

Ok.. Now for Phineas' journal..

_Dear Ferb, 1:30 5-11-13_

_WE'RE! Going to the beach! Going to the beach! The beach!_

_WE'RE! Going to the beach! The beach! The beach!_

_That was a little random, but we're going to the beach.. The Riverbank boys are all coming, and the Fireside Girls are coming, too! We can earn patches, and we'll have a BBQ! (Too and BBQ rhymed!)_

_Our parents aren't coming.. We'll walk to the beach..Wait. Couldn't Ferb and I build an invention? (I heard my mom on the phone with Isabella's mom.. They were giggling like crazy and they said something about Isabella and I... I think it was something about "Oh! Young love! We can't ruin it!)_

_I wonder what that's about.._

_Oh, well.._

_Oh.. It's Mother's Day! Ferb and I gave her a gift card.. (It's a 50 dollar gift card..) Candace said something about a shopping spree with other moms..And dad..._

_I think they're going on some gushy mushy date. Bleh.. I don't think I'd like to do that with Isabella.. Then again, I'll change in the future.._

_Oh, and I texted.. (Beat that Candace! I really can use a cell phone!)_

_Here's my conversation in a little story:_

_Candace told me I couldn't use a cell phone because I'm bad with them..(I modified my cell phone, so I don't know how to use a regular one..) I really thought I could use a cell phone, so I decided to prove it.._

_I sent a text to Isabella.. "Hey, I love you! You're so pretty.. Can't wait to see you at the beach! :)"_

_Unfortunately, I really couldn't use a cell phone because I sent it to all of my contacts.. _

_Django's reply was like this, "Since when was I beautiful? Dude, I think you might have sent this to all of your contacts.. XD"_

_That's when I realized I really did send it to all of my contacts.. _

_Ferb texted this, "Phineas. You dolt.. You sent a text to all of your contacts again!" (Wait.. What does dolt mean? Is that some sophisticated British word?)_

_That one was true.. And here's the one that was kinda weird..._

_Buford said, "nerd. u sent it 2 all contacts again.. if u rlly mean this 2 brigitte u're getting it.._

_Yeah.. Brigitte's the scariest woman on Earth.. (She wrestled a man, once.. I never heard from the dude ever again.)_

_Oh! Brigitte! The reader (If it's Irving, don't read my journal!) might get confused.._

_Ok, Brigitte can come to America when she wants because someone built her a teleporter.. (She insists it was me, but it wasn't!)_

_Oh, and I have Isabella's reply.._

_She said, "Oh, you're so nice, Phineas.. Love you, too! 3 Can't wait to see you at the beach! 3 ttyl xox"_

_That really made me feel better.._

_I really need to learn how to text properly.. And I need to learn my texting acronyms.. I forgot what ttyl was for a moment.._

_I'm an oldie!_

_I have to get ready for the beach party.._

Wow... That's kinda funny.. Let's see Ferb's journal..

_Dear Phineas, 1:35 P.M 5-11-13_

_Well.. You did it again. You made a text that was made for Isabella, but it went to all of your contacts! You modified your cell phone so much, you don't know how to use a real one._

_You texted, __"Hey, I love you! You're so pretty.. Can't wait to see you at the beach! :)"_

_I texted, __"Phineas. You dolt.. You sent a text to all of your contacts again!"_

_Usually, I don't say much, but that was a text!_

_I'm going to stop writing about texting troubles. I need to tell you about the beach._

_Every Riverbank Boy and every Fireside Girl (Brigitte included. I built her a teleporter so she can come to America when she wants. She still thinks Phineas called her and made the teleporter, though..) will go to the beach to earn patches. Afterwards, we'll have some fun._

_I'm still concerned about Thaddeus, though.. He could be up to something.._

_We have to get ready for the beach. Bye! It will be the biggest beach party ever! (Pretend there's an echo for "ever".)_

_(Nevermind, echoes are too cliché..)_

_Sincerely, Ferb_

You know, I should be getting ready..

...

Back! Yeah, I don't have much to say, but you can read Izzy's journal.

_Dear Phineas, 2:15 P.M 5-11-13_

_It's almost time for the beach party! Yes!_

_I love the beach, and it's Mother's Day._

_I'll tell you everything._

_Well, the day started with a "Big Idea". Phineas wanted Baljeet, Buford, and I to come over early because of the beach party. Phineas said that his Mom hated how bad most flowers smelled, and the good ones always died quickly. Ferb showed us the blueprints._

_A normal kid would just spray a flower with perfume, dye it, and say that they created it._

_Phineas and Ferb are NOT normal kids. (Hmm.. I think I need a pen that writes in bold.)_

_Here's what Phineas and Ferb did..They built a giant, red vase that looked like it was made out of glass. When I say giant, it's not like a big clay vase a normal kid could make. It's a giant vase that was just as tall as a skyscraper!_

_After we built the vase, we made the new flower. The gang (No, it's not a real gang. It's only Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and I.) smelled various flowers, so we could find the perfect flower. We finally found a flower that had a wonderful scent. It's called the Drusselstein Death Rose of Doom. (Weird name, I know, but the fragrance was so amazing..)_

_Unfortunately, the Death Rose (That's the nickname. There's a story behind the name, but I'll tell you later.) doesn't last very long, and it must be dipped in doonkelberry juice every few minutes. I know. I know. It sounds too far-fetched.._

_Ferb managed to use some sort of device, and he could give the scent to another flower. Phineas found another flower from Drusselstein. It's called the Drusselstein Life Daisy of Love. (Bleh.. I think I like the other name better..)_

_Well, that flower doesn't need water, it doesn't need soil, and it doesn't need sunlight. That flower has a very odd odor. (Wait. I felt like I could've died when I smell the Life Daisy. The Death Rose was great smelling. I think they mixed up the names..)_

_If those two flowers were combined, you'd get the greatest flower! It would last forever, and it would have a wonderful fragrance._

_We used a device that's supposed to make the Life Daisies bigger. (If it was normal size, the flowers wouldn't be seen.) Then, Ferb used the scent device, and those giant flowers became big, beautiful, great smelling flowers in an awesome vase._

_Oh, and Candace wanted to bust us. (Seriously? That was a Mother's Day gift.) She called her Mom to the backyard._

_Here's the weird thing: A green beam of energy struck our flower vase. Then, the vase and flowers shrank! At least we still have the flowers._

_Phineas' Mom thanked us for the beautiful flowers._

_That was our day.._

_Now, for the story you've (I've?) been waiting for! Dun.. DUN.. DUN!_

_The story of the Death Rose._

_Once a upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden, and a mentally challenged prince. They lived happy lives in Drusselstein._

_The maiden was extremely pretty. She was pretty on the inside and the outside. Her raven hair was long, and her eyes were a sapphire blue. (Hey, that kind of sounds like me.)_

_The prince had messy, red hair. He always wore a big grin, and his face was triangle-shaped. (Is that Phineas?) _

_The prince always made up stories. He was delusional. He always talked about how he was a great inventor._

_He wasn't an inventor. He couldn't even add simple numbers. (He has a green-haired assistant who does that, and he builds fantastic inventions, but that's another story.)_

_It was the maiden's job to listen to the stories, and she got tired of them. She loved the prince more than any princess would, but the prince was so darn stupid._

_One day, the green-haired man said there was a flower that would get rid of a person's stupidity, but it adds obliviousness to the person. (Huh, is that why Phineas is a genius, but he's also oblivious? I wonder if those people were our ancestors.) The raven haired maiden decided she must look for the flower._

_Then, the maiden went on a long journey with the green-haired man. After some tiresome days, they ended up in a desert. They had no water or food in the past few hours, and that had an amazing affect on the green-haired lad._

_He said that he saw a oasis. (It was a mirage.) They ran to the "oasis", but it was actually a military camp.. _

_Luckily, they recognized the green-haired man as a famous mathematician. They took the two in, and they said that they had many Death Roses lying around._

_They were going to die, though. One dinner, the maiden accidentally spilled some doonkelberry wine (You can use wine, too, but we prefer juice.) all over the flowers. The flowers were still alive!_

_The maiden and the __green-haired man brought the flower back to the doltish prince. The prince was a genius, but he was oblivious, too.._

___Year after year, the maiden tried to get the prince's attention. When it was the maiden's sweet 16, the prince showed his love for her. They had kids, and they were smart, but they were oblivious to romance._

___(Here's the rest of the story. It's not from the legend. It's by me.)_

___After many centuries, Linda and some unknown guy gave birth to Phineas Flynn. He was the great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, (Whatever! I can't keep track!) grandson (?) of the prince. He was just like the prince. He had his face, his smile, his intelligence, (You know, after the rose.) and his obliviousness._

___Then, he showed his love to Isabella on Cinco De Mayo while he was eleven._

___They're going to get married, and we'll live happily ever after._

___The end._

___I wrote WAY too much. My hand hurts, and I have to get to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard._

___Ciao, Isabella_

_P.S: I got a cute text from Phineas. It said, "__Hey, I love you! You're so pretty.. Can't wait to see you at the beach! :)"_

___I texted, __"Oh, you're so nice, Phineas.. Love you, too! 3 Can't wait to see you at the beach! 3 ttyl xox"_

_____I just hope that he knows what I mean. He has a hard time with texting.._

I have to get to the backyard!

...

Back! Phineas and Ferb build this cool beach car thing. It has beach chairs instead of regular chairs, and you can get wet it the car! Whoo! Whoo!

Let's get this party started! (I'm bringing the laptop.)

...

We're at the beach! Yes! Baljeet hasn't written in a while, so I'll type it up.

_Dear Buford, 2:50 P.M 5-11-13_

_Hello, Buford. The Riverbank Boys and the Fireside Girls are going to the beach. (All of our mothers are going on dates, so we will go to the beach.)_

_I know I have not written in a while, but I am at the beach. A beach is diary worthy, is it not?_

_I will not be swimming, unlike one crazy red-head I know. I will be collecting shells like an intelligent person. (A diary can not beat me up. Ha ha!) (Well, Phineas is smart, but all athletic activities are mindless. Finding shells require sharp vision.)_

_Phineas wants me to go in the water. He says some of the best shells are in the beach water. I do not want to get my journal wet, so I will leave it by my blanket. (Ginger and I will have a picnic, so we brought math textbooks, and we laid out a special blanket to mark our territory.)_

_Ginger wants to collect shells, I must go. Goodbye, Buford-the-Journal._

_Sincerely, Baljeet_

Baljeet's so boring. It seems like everyone has a girlfriend except for me.

There is one girl who isn't dating. Her name is Katie. She's beautiful, but she doesn't seem to notice the fact I like her. Phineas once told me she thinks I'm plain creepy, but I know that's not true. Hm.. I'm next to Katie, and she's writing something. I oughta type it up..

_Dear Diary, 3:00 P.M 5-11-13_

_Hey, diary. I'm at the beach now. Wait.._

_OMG, I think someone is breathing on me!_

_Nevermind, it's only Irving. He has a laptop with him. (What kind of idiot would bring a laptop to the beach? It could get wet. Sand could damage it. The screen is way too bright for the beach sun, and your eyes would hurt. Seriously, the beach is NOT the place for a laptop.) _

Hold on, stop right there! I'm not an idiot! I'm very careful with a laptop, and it's mine. She doesn't need to comment on that!

Well.. I guess her practicability makes her so wonderful..

_Ok, there are plenty of people who bring phones to the beach, so I guess a laptop may be okay. Maybe he has the settings on dim._

_Man, it's kinda hot.. I need to go for a swim.. I wrote in my journal, so I get my journalism patch. If I swim and collect shells, I'll get cool patches.._

_Sincerely, Katie_

Well, the Fireside Girls are going to these changing rooms on the beach. Then they could swim..

All the boys are trying to get into changing rooms, too.

I think you guys had enough for this chapter. I'll type more soon!

* * *

I'm so sorry! I got so busy. Next Wednesday, I'll be out of school.. I'll have plenty of time.

The last time I updated was 05-11-13.. Oops..

I've seen some stories where the characters are in the authors' notes. I'll do that..

Candace: Massive is such a lazy author.. I'm sorry about that authors, maybe I should write a story..

Phineas: She's not lazy! She's busy!

Candace: Lazy.

Phineas: Busy.

Phineas: Lazy.

Candace: Busy. Wait.. WHAT?!

Phineas: Ok, two people think she's busy.. :) Ferb! Say your line!

Candace: Ooh.. Phineas you're so busted! MOM! MOM!

Ferb: Um.. How many people are reading this?!

Phineas: It's like the all the internet. (Not really.) Go on, say it..

Candace: So I made a fool out of myself in front of the internet!?

Phineas: Yeah.. :)

Ferb: PleaseR&R.. AlsoMSIsReallySorryAboutNotUpdatingAndTellHerIDon' tWannaDoThisAnymoreInTheReviewsBye..

Phineas: I guess that's better than nothing.. Bye!

Ok, there's the authors' note. :)

MS out! Peace!

P.S: Do you guys want Isabella to tell more myths?


	12. Chapter 12

Back with another chapter!

* * *

Hey, hey! I'm back with another chapter... Let me continue right where we left off!

Every boy and girl are in their bathing suits. I have to tell you something.. Katie looks gorgeous. That one-piece fits her very well.. (She looks very comfortable..)

Her eyes are the prettiest emerald green I've ever seen! That green bathing suit looks wonderful on her.. I wonder what the other boys feel about their girlfriends! (I want Katie to be mines..)

_Dear Ferb, 3:20 P.M 5-11-13_

_Is it normal to feel that your girlfriend looks even better than those super skinny models? (I never really liked them.. They're the reason girls starve themselves..If Izzy was a model, young girls would eat more..)_

_Isabella and the Fireside Girls are all in these bathing suits that match.. They're all the same, but the colors are different.._

_Isabella's wearing a pink one-piece bathing suit. That's all you need to know.._

_I am definitely going out for a swim with her.._

_Wait. Baljeet and Ginger are holding textbooks! This is the beach, those two need to learn how to have fun.. I need to get Buford and Brigitte.._

_..._

_Ok, they said they were going to put away the textbooks.._

_..._

_Hey! I told them to just put them away! Brigitte and Buford threw the textbooks into the ocean! Uh oh.. They're saying I told them to do that.._

_..._

_OW! It hurts so much! My face.. I begged Baljeet and Ginger not to hurt it.. (I'm not vain.. Well, I am a little.. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm extremely vain.. I really care about how I look, but I try not to brag.. I needed my face because of Isabella.. I think she'll never like me this way..)_

_Baljeet and Ginger punched me so hard I can't really see.. Who knew they would fight so well for their texbooks. I promised them I would pay for knew textbooks, but they're still mad._

_OW! That ice pack really hurts! Ferb's simply shoving against my face. (He must be mad, too..)_

_Sincerely, Phineas_

Poor Phineas.. I don't think Phineas ever bragged about how he looked, though..

Why is Ferb shoving the ice pack against Phineas' face?

_Dear Phineas, 5-11-13 3:25 P.M_

_Well, you did it again.. You managed to get hurt..._

_I'm supposed to take care of you, but I never was good with ice packs.. People always tell me I press way too hard, and ice ends up poking their eyes.._

_I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him, I'm not.. He was only trying to get Baljeet and Ginger to have some fun, so he asked Buford and Brigitte to help. Unfortunately, Brigitte and Buford said that Phineas set them up. Poor, poor Phineas.._

_I need to go and get Izzy, Phineas is screaming in pain._

_Sincerely, Ferb_

Oh. That answers my question..

I want to collect some shells and swim, then I'll tell you what happened.. :)

...

Dear Fanfiction Authors, 5-11-13 5:00 P.M

Wow.. I am totally in love with Katie.. Guess what? She's a water zodiac. I'm earth. I'm pretty sure we're compatible..

Wait.. Katie's writing something..

_Dear Diary, 5-11-13 5:02_ _P.M_

_How can you tell when someone is like really crazy? I think I can tell.._

_This Irving guy.. He's a water zodiac, and I'm a earth zodiac.. Earth zodiacs are logical (That really describes me.) while Water zodiacs are emotional.._

_I hate tears, I hate gushy stuff, and I basically put logic before some petty emotions.._

_Well, I searched it up, and I realized that earth zodiacs and water zodiacs are totally not compatible.. That describes how I feel about Irving.. It just won't work._

_Here's a nice relationship:_

_Fire and Water.._

_Water may put out Fire, but sometimes it doesn't completely. In fact, this relationship describes Isabella and Phineas._

_Isabella keeps Phineas from doing idiotic things.__Fire signs actually attract Water signs. They do the impossible, and Water signs are left wondering how they do it._

_Isabella really admires how Phineas makes the impossible come true. Then, she asks Phineas how did he do that._

_Wow.. I think that was the smartest thing I've ever said.. Oh, and another good one!_

_Air and Water.._

_An Air sign lives in the world of the theoretical possibilities.. Sometimes, they ignore their conduct while thinking._

_Ginger always thinks about the possibilities.. Sometimes, she's rude without knowing it.._

_The Water sign brings back emotional stuff and they help balance the Air's logic._

_That's what Baljeet does. He's pretty emotional, and he does help balance logic and emotions for Ginger.._

_Then it is vice versa for Ferb and Gretchen. Ferb is Air (He isn't rude, but he does end up offending people because he's so quiet. He gets lost in his own little world, sometimes..) and Gretchen is Water.._

_Well.. I heard some Earth-Water relationships work pretty well.. Who knows? Hm.. Irving's breathing on my shoulder.. Wait! Is he reading my diary?!_

_Hm.. Let me make a message for unwelcome visitors:_

_Dear Unwelcome Visitors OR Dear Wonderful Guests_

_Get out! OUT! O-U-T! Get away, or else I will punch you in the face._

_If this is for a good reason (Ex. I almost commit suicide or I seem to do something suspicious..) I will thank you for caring so much. I'm going to guess and say this is the Fireside Girls, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, maybe Buford, my family, or a teacher._

_Also, if this is Irving get out you stupid, freaking piece of crap! :)_

_Hate, Katie (That's for Unwelcome people..) Love, Katie (That's for nice people.)_

_Ok, that was cool.. I gotta run.. (If this is the beach, I guess I should say swim..)_

_Sincerely, Katie _

She says we're not compatible, but she did mention that we COULD be compatible.. I just have to get her to like me..

Ok, now for the story..

We all collected special shells.. Buford found a lot for Brigitte.. (She's French. I'm not sure if you could find many seashells in France, but I may be wrong.)

Then, we swam.. (I swear, Phineas was totally staring at Isabella. I heard Isabella was really happy.) Well, Baljeet didn't know how to swim.. Guess what Buford did! He carried Baljeet, and he hurled him across the ocean. (I think Phineas was actually crying. He probably felt bad about the textbook incident..)

A couple of worrisome minutes later, Baljeet swam all the way back! He swam like a pro! We noticed Baljeet was using two rectangle-shaped things as swimming paddle things... Guess what?

Those textbooks were water-proof and Baljeet found them! Ginger was so happy, and they did math equations for the rest of the day.. Not exactly romantic, but Phineas didn't intervene.

Gretchen loves dolphins. They're her favorite animals, so Ferb made a special boat and he made a translator.

They used the boat to find some dolphins, and they used the translator. One dolphin trash-talked Ferb, and it said such a beautiful girl should go out with a real mammal..

Luckily for Ferb, Gretchen didn't date that dolphin. She told that one to shut up (Usually, she's nicer, but dolphin was mean to Ferb.),and they found a nicer dolphin to talk to.

Wow.. Buford, Brigitte, Baljeet, Ginger, Ferb, and Gretchen all have romantic moments! Let me tell you Izzy and Phineas's moments..

Phineas knows Isabella likes this drink called "Taro Bubble Tea" Ginger got her into it, and she loooves bubble tea! Bubble teas are only available at Asian markets, so Phineas decided to make the best bubble tea ever..

That crazy kid built a giant cup, and filled a 4th of it with giant boba.. (tapioca pearls) He had to make the taro.. He thought the straw was easier to make, so built a giant pink straw..

He ordered a ton on taro! Then he went into a ladder, and he tried to tell a helicopter where to put the giant straw. (Long story..)

Phineas is a bit klutzy.. It runs in the family.. (Uh.. Don't ask how I know..) He fell in the taro drink!

Isabella went in, and she rescued him.. (Isn't it the other way around?) She joked that the bubble tea was "Phineas flavored". (Phineas showered, so don't be grossed out!)

That was a "sweet" story! Get it? Get it? Taro is sweet..

You didn't get it? Some audience you guys are..

Yeah.. All I need is a romantic story with my Katie..

Wait! Why do I always forget Balthazar (You know, the Ballpit kid..) and Holly?

Uh.. Do I even stalk them? I'm not even sure that Holly IS dating Balthazar.. You know.. Forget my stupidity!

I need a romantic story.. Oh. We're supposed to gather around a lamp.. (Phineas and Ferb built it. The beach doesn't allow fires, they built a lamp that looks like fire. You can't get burned, but you can get nice and toasty..)

Isabella's journal will keep you entertained..

_Dear Buford, 5-11-13 6:00 P.M_

_Erie shadows slowly crept around Phineas' face while the sun was setting. __All good things must come to an end. The sun was setting, and the nighttime coolness of the beach surrounded the red-head and his fellow scouts The young scouts exchanged worrisome glances._

_That was when Phineas welded a long, dagger.. The mere sight of the dagger made my stomach turn into knots. He had a crazy gleam in his sapphire blue eyes, and he slowly raised the knife._

_It felt like we were all glued into place. We were merely statues, now.._

_Phineas took the dagger, and he stabbed Ferb on the back.. (Talk about backstabber..) Ferb's blood seemed to flow faster than the water in a river, and he said one thing, "Go."_

_We all ran from the red-headed murderer.. And 13 scouts were lost in the ocean. Never to be seen again.._

_(Skip to 20 years later.)_

_I'm a healthy, young woman of 31 years. Phineas died in a pub. And to think I loved that man!_

_The 13 scouts are all safe, and we're all happy without Phineas._

_No, I'm happily engaged to Ferb. (He lived.)_

_That's story practice, I need to be detailed.. It's a bit scary.. You know why? The Phineas the murderer part isn't scary.. What's scary is that I dated Ferb in the story!_

_Ok, Phineas said, "I love scary stories, but I think we should have challenges, too.. All stories must be loosely based on any of us.."_

_Well, I need to write down those stories!_

_Bye!_

_Ciao, Isabella_

_Awesome! Most of my stories are loosely based on my friends anyways!_

This chapter is long enough.. I gotta publish this.. :)

Bye! (For now..)

* * *

__Some of you liked Izzy's myths, so she'll probably tell the scariest story of them all! :)

MS out! Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

You guys will start right where we left off! And this is Chapter 13.. Ooooohhhh.. S-P-O-O-K-Y!

Ha ha.. Lol, not really.. I know four people who have 13 as their lucky number.. You guys don't have to fear it.. XD

* * *

Well, I'm ready to type up the contents of Izzy's journal..

Let's go! :)

_Dear Buford, 6:15 P.M 5-11-13_

_You're the one who has the guts for these scary stories.. We'll have to start with Baljeet first.._

_First, I want to make some sort of intro thing.._

_The sun was slowly setting. Phineas and Ferb crafted a blood-red chair for the storyteller. Baljeet sat in the chair and he looked around. Almost as if something was following him._

_We were all at the edges of our seats. Baljeet wasn't the kind to make scary stories, so this would be new._

_Shadows crept up Baljeet's face and he told his story.._

_"Once a upon a time..", Baljeet started._

_"Hey! That's cliché!", yelled Buford. _

_Phineas shook his head a little, and he urged Baljeet to continue._

_"As I was saying, once a upon a time, there was a man with green hair.", said Baljeet in his most ominous voice. (I had to pinch myself, so I wouldn't laugh.)_

_Ferb looked around. Everyone was staring at him, and he blushed. _

_"Are you done?", Baljeet asked with annoyance._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Just continue, nerd..", said Buford._

_"Very well, then, but you will get scared.", Baljeet said._

_"Baljeet! The story is supposed to be scary!", Phineas exclaimed._

_"Fine, I will tell the story. Anyways, there was a green haired man", said Baljeet._

_"We heard that part..", Brigitte moaned._

_"FINE!", Baljeet screamed. I'm sorry, but it was too funny. I laughed so hard, I fell of my beach chair._

_"Please.. Continue..", I said while giggling uncontrollably._

_"Well, the man just went to univeristy, but there was one thing that he couldn't stand.", said Baljeet._

_"What was the thing stopping him?", Adyson asked._

_Baljeet looked annoyed. "No interruptions, please.", he said._

_"Ok, he was in his dorm.", said Baljeet._

_"What university? What dorm?", Adyson asked._

_"Oh.. You think you're so smart because you are asking questions, are you not, Adyson?", said Baljeet._

_"Um.. No. I just wanted to know what university.", said Adyson._

_Baljeet's face turned red. Then, he said, "Details like the university are up to the listeners. Now listen!", he said._

_"Fine, just continue..", said Django. "I'm getting bored already..", continued Django._

_Baljeet grunted. (It wasn't masculine at all!) "The dorm was painted green and red.", said Baljeet._

_"Oh! Does it have something to do with Christmas!" , yelled Adyson loudly. (I can tell she loves annoying Baljeet.)_

_"No! मैं बेवकूफ से घिरा हुआ हूँ.", screamed Baljeet._

___मैं बेवकूफ से घिरा हुआ हूँ. means "I'm surrounded by idiots."_

___(I earned my "Speak Hindi" patch 3 years ago.)_

___"Will you guys be quiet? This story will take a long time..", Phineas said._

___If Phineas says something, you do it. Everyone shut up, and we listened._

___"Thank you, Phineas. Now, for the story! Ferb cautiously walked up to the dorm. His brother was waiting for him..", Baljeet said._

___We all stared at Phineas. Phineas hid underneath his beach chair. (He knows he's the villain.)_

___"Phineas was carrying a bag. He always did illegal things in the university, and Ferb didn't like it.", said Baljeet._

___We all tried to look at Phineas, but he hid underneath his beach chair too well.._

___"After a few moments of awkward silence, Phineas asked Ferb if he wanted some candy."_

___" 'What's the catch?', asked Ferb suspiciously' ", said Baljeet._

___"Wait! You said a contraction!", said Adyson._

___"I did not. Ferb did. Let me continue", Baljeet said icily. _

___"Phineas gave Ferb the candy. Ferb ate it, and it tasted almost like nothing. It had a very slight bitter taste to it, and it didn't have a smell..", said Baljeet._

___"What kind of candy is that?", asked Brigitte._

___"It's not candy. I know what it is, but Baljeet should explain", Phineas said. (He's still under his chair.)_

___"Phineas is right. It is actually LSD.", said Baljeet._

___"What's that?", asked Buford._

___"A drug.", Baljeet said quickly._

___"Eh.. Your story is boring, I'm going to tell it!", said Buford!_

___"No!", said Baljeet._

___"Why don't we vote?", asked Katie._

___We voted, and it was 13-1. Buford was thirteen, so he got to tell the rest of Baljeet's story._

___"Ok, when Ferb ate some of the LSD, he noticed it wasn't like any other candy. Then, his view of the world was messed up. He died. The end.", said Buford._

___"How did he die?", asked Django._

___Buford raised his fist. "Cause a stupid stoner named Phineas messed up Ferb's brain."_

___"Uh.. Isn't a stoner someone who smokes marijuana?", asked Adyson._

___"Whatever nerds. I wanna hear Ginger's story.", said Buford._

___"Very well, then. My story will be based on a Japanese tale called the Kuchisake-onna or the Slit-Mouthed Woman. However, in my story the woman will be a man and he will be known as the Triangle-Headed Man.", said Ginger._

___Phineas let out a slight groan. I guess he was wondering why he was always the villain._

___We were all at the edges of our seats. This story had an interesting premise._

___"Once a upon a time, there was a man named Phineas, and there was his wife, Isabella. Isabella got easily jealous because Phineas was so special, every girl wanted him."_

___Everybody stared at me. I think I can see why Phineas is hiding under his beach chair._

___"When it was their 7th anniversary. Phineas was sure that the 7th anniversary was a good omen because 7 is the lucky number in Japan. Unfortunately, it wasn't. His wife was angry at Phineas because some young, attractive women flirted with him.", said Ginger._

___Everybody looked at me again.._

___"Then, she said, 'You think you are so handsome, do you? Well, I will take care of that.'"_

___I could tell everybody was nervous. Ferb's pinching himself, and he only does that when he's nervous or scared._

___"She beat Phineas with her beating stick.____He was dying, and his beating caused him to have a deformed triangle head.", said Ginger._

___Buford laughed. "Wow! Dinnerbell got beat up by Girly!"_

___We all gave Buford cold, emotionless stares to show him we didn't care. (Wow, that rhymed..)_

___"Phineas was abandoned for 7 days, and he came back as an Onryō, or a malicious spirit who comes to our world to seek revenge.", said Ginger._

___We all stared at Phineas._

___"He couldn't haunt his wife because she married Ferb (He couldn't stand the thought of scaring Ferb.), so he thought haunting children was the next best thing. When children walk alone during the middle of the night, they meet a young man wearing a surgical mask, and he has the same beating stick his wife had."  
_

___"Wait? A surgical mask?", asked Katie._

___"Yes, a surgical mask. Wearing one is not an unusual sight in Japan as people wear them to protect others from their colds or sickness.", said Ginger._

___"Oh, ok. Continue.", said Katie._

___"Phineas will always stop the child and ask 'Am I handsome?'. If the child said no, the child will be beaten to death with Isabella's beating stick. If the child says yes, he will show his ugly and horrible triangle-shaped head, and he asks 'How about now?'. If the child says no, then the child will be cut in half. If the child says yes, he beat the child with Isabella's stick until the child has a triangle-shaped head.", said Ginger._

___"Can you run away?", asked Irving._

___"No, it is nearly impossible, because Phineas will reappear in front of his victim. However, there are some ways you can distract Phineas. If you say you have an upcoming event, he will say he is sorry about his rude manners. You could also say Phineas looks average. He will become unsure, and he will give you enough time to run away. Some say you can throw cakes and sweets at him, and he will try to pick them up. Then, you have enough time to run away. You can also ask her if he thinks you are handsome because he will get confused.", said Ginger._

___Ginger was the only one who got to tell a story because we had to leave.. I think I won't write in this thing too much.. I have other stuff to do.._

___Ciao! _

___Sincerely, Isabella _

Yeah.. Phineas said he had to go, so we'll tell stories later in his backyard. The date's the 23rd!

Bye!

* * *

Well, you guys will get a very extreme fast forward. Ginger's story wasn't too scary, but Isabella's will!


	14. Chapter 14

Back with another chapter! Buckle up for some crazy friendship time between the Fireside Girls and the Riverbank Boys! And you'll get a major speed-up.. :P

I also have a special thing I want to plan.. You'll have to see at the end of the chapter.. :)

* * *

Hey, hey! The gang hasn't written in a while.. (I blame.. I blame.. You know, I guess they simply didn't have time. Wait! I can blame Father Time!) The last time they wrote was the 11th, now it's the 25th..

Ok, so I'm at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with Phineas. The Fireside Girls and the Riverbank Boys are going to camp in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard!

Yup.. The only rule is that the boys sleep in a blue tent while the girls sleep in an orange tent. (Blue is the Riverbank Boys' color, and orange is the Fireside Girls' color..) That's unfortunate; I wanted to stalk Katie... Oh well, maybe I can stalk her tomorrow..

Yeah.. Maybe I will!

Ok, here's what Katie wrote..

_Dear Isabella, 6: 15 P.M 5-26-13_

_I'm sorry for not writing.. I didn't really feel like it, and there wasn't much going on._

_It was just seeing Phineas and Ferb build inventions, earning patches, and the other regular stuff._

___Oh, and is it normal to call a diary by a name? Maybe, maybe not.._

_First, let me get down to business:_

_1. Talk about strange happenings._

_2. Talk about Thaddeus._

_3. Talk about boys._

_4. Talk about camping._

_Ok, let's get down to 1. :)_

_I've noticed some of the strangest things.. My best shirts disappear, my cell phone vanishes from time to time, my diary looks like something beat it up, and some of my diary pages get ripped out! Sometimes, I hear something breathe on me._

_Fortunately, there's a logical explanation.. Irving's been stalking me!_

_He's such a creep.._

_Well, I guess that wraps it up. Why not go to 2?_

_I heard from the girl from the market heard from Mr. Fletcher who heard from Phineas who heard from Stacy's cousins heard from Isabella who heard from Gretchen who heard from Holly who heard from Ferb who heard from Thaddeus!_

_No, not really, that was just too tempting! XD_

_Thaddeus has a Tweeter account, and he said today was the downfall of Phineas Flynn.. (I'm not his follower, he was stupid enough to make all of his posts public..)_

_Not on my watch.. I'll alert all the Riverbank Boys and the Fireside Girls.. Then, he'll be too afraid to attack Phineas.._

_Or.. We could let him do something, get him blamed, and Phineas will have no choice but to suspend him from the group!_

_Now for 3.. (Personally, I was looking forward to this.)_

_Let's talk about boys. Now, when I was 5, they were all disgusting, stupid creatures.._

_Now, I'm 11. They're all cute gentleman, now._

_All except for Irving!_

_Every boy (Even Buford!) seems to have at least some good quality.._

_Phineas is kind and sweet. He's perfect for Isabella because Isabella is just as nice!_

_Ferb's like the cool and silent introvert. He does math, he builds, he's a "woman's man".. Gretchen is like that, too. (She's a man's woman.. You just have to get to know her.)_

_Baljeet is smart, kind, and nerdy.. Phineas and Ferb are like that, too, but Baljeet is adorkable! That's why Ginger loves him so much.._

_Buford is a tough nut.. (Or should I say Tuff Gum?) He's strong, and he has that sweet gentleman side deep underneath all that bully stuff. Brigitte really brings out that softer side of him!_

_Django is what every girl wants. He's not overbearing like Phineas, he's not silent like Ferb, he isn't geeky like Baljeet, and he isn't mean like Buford.. He has his own flaws, though, but Adyson has more. Django will still love her!_

_Am I forgetting somebody?_

_Thaddeus. He's pretty cunning, but he doesn't have the right to hurt Phineas!_

_Holly and I are all alone.. I heard Holly was dating Balthazar Horwitz (The ballpit kid.), but I don't know..._

_Now, I present the perfect boyfriend!  
_

_Name: Erick (If it's spelled without the k, it's boring..)_

_Sign: Cancer (All I want is a Cancer.. They may be water signs, but they're so awesome! They usually have a hard time showing their love, and I think it's cute.)_

_Traits: Cancer signs are adaptable to anything.. (That's good, I think I'd move all around the world.) Most of them are very loyal.. (Just the right thing in a boy.) They also care a lot about their family! And they're empathetic.. (Most boys don't seem to feel anything! I've seen some that are empathetic, but still..) Heard they're pretty witty, too..  
_

_Weaknesses: A man without a weakness? Impossible, besides, he would want a woman without a weakness._

_They usually have a hard time choosing. They're also afraid of the past repeating in the future._

_If Erick just came to me, I'd be so happy! Then, I don't have to get stuck with Irving.. Bleh.._

_Now for 4._

_We're going to go camping! The Riverbank Boys and the Fireside Girls are going camping.. (We'll be in separate tents.. I'm glad because Irving may stalk me.)_

_Well, I need to get ready.. Bye!_

Well, just go several minutes later..

...

Welcome back! All of the Riverbank Boys and the Fireside Girls are ready tell some spooky stories.

Let's see Phineas' journal..

_Dear Ferb, 5-26-13 7:30 P.M_

_Thaddeus posted something on Tweeter.. He said it was the downfall of Phineas Flynn.._

_I wonder what's that all about.._

_Oh well! We're gathering around to tell spooky stories._

_(Just so the reader knows.. Remember the teleporter I did not build? Brigitte used that to come here..)_

_Isabella gets to start.._

_"It was the dead of the night.. The night was like a black blanket with glistening star patterns. The various hues of blue and black filled the Danville sky. This was the time 11-year-old Phineas Flynn felt most active.", said Isabella._

_Everyone all stared at me. I hope I'm not the villain.._

_"He sat up in his bed, and he felt a little restless. For some reason, he always stayed awake at exactly 12:00. He couldn't sleep until it was 12:05. Then, he could fall asleep because of the crickets lulled him to sleep.. One day, his big sister, Candace noticed his habits..", said Isabella_

_I was left dumbfounded.. How did she know about my nighttime habit? How did she know Candace found out?_

_"Candace told Phineas he couldn't do this anymore, or else he'd wake up a monster.", Isabella said in an ominous voice. (It was way better than Baljeet's ominous voice!)_

_I was still wondering.. Candace told me I should break my habit or a monster would come to get me.. It never came, though.._

_Isabella looked around.. Then she let out a shrill scream to grab our attention.._

_"Nights later, he woke up at 12.. He found a knife in his hand, and there was a puddle of crimson blood in Ferb's bed."_

_We looked nervously. The scouts' eyes darted between Ferb and I._

_"Phineas smelled some blood on his pajamas. Then he realized he was the monster Candace was talking about!", shouted Isabella_

_The scouts all looked at Ferb, then he was covered with blood.. Everybody looked at me, and I had a bloody knife in my hand.. Ferb looked like he was dead (I'm serious.. He has a ghost costume on.. How did he get it on so quickly?!), and now I'm the murderer!_

_"That's not all..", Isabella said._

_We all were glued to our seats. Her story seemed to turn the gang into statues.._

_"When the police found Ferb's dead body, they took a screwdriver that he always took to bed.", she said._

_Ok, it seems like she knows Ferb and I well because he does have a tool like that!_

_"Ferb's soul was possessing the screwdriver, and he wanted revenge on Phineas..", she said in a whisper as if Ferb really wanted did want to get revenge on me.._

_Brigitte's eyes bulged, and Buford protectively hugged her. They let out a big scream, and so did the others.._

_The next you now, I turn around, I see Ferb..Now his skin is a pale white, and thin blue veins covered parts of his face. His green hair blew in the night wind.. He seemed to float effortlessly with empty eyes that represented the fact he had no soul.. (Ok, he does have a soul.. It's a costume, but it's so convincing!) And I scream.._

_Here's the creepy thing.. The Fireside Girls and Riverbank Boys all chanted "revenge" over and over.. It was horrifying.._

_They're all walking towards me.. Oh no..._

_AHHH!_

_I'm trying to run and write, but they're all so fast!_

_"Phineas.. The ghost is out to get you..", Isabella said in a creepy voice..  
_

_Ferb and the rest are all carrying screwdrivers with blood.. Oh dear, they're going to beat me up with them!_

_Remember how I said Ferb can float? He floated above me, and he dropped several bloody screwdrivers.. Luckily, none of them hit me, but it's still scary..  
_

_Oh no. Buford is right behind me.. We're both taking cautious steps.. I let out a small, puppy-like whimper.. I could not bear to look at Buford's face. I would not look, and I tried to put my hands in my (non-existent) pockets._

_Then, Buford tackled me!_

_..._

_Ugh.. What happened?_

_I remember everything, and I'm in the Riverbank Boys' tent. You could say I had a new sense of alarm and panic.._

_Wait.._

_Why is everyone in nurse/doctor outfits? Isabella rushed to my bed, put her hand on my forehead, and she said, "Hmm.. It looks like you had a bad hallucination, Phineas.. You've been diagnosed with schizophrenia.."_

_"Schizowhatia?", I said.._

_I remember my Mom was reading a book.. It said, "How to deal with your hyper child, and the teen with schizophrenia."_

_Oh no! I thought I was the one who was hyper, but it looks like I have schizophrenia! I always thought since it said "teen" it would've been Candace.._

_Ferb cautiously walked up to me, and he seemed to inspect me.. I smiled nervously at him.. "So.. Doc, what's my order?", I said.._

_He completely ignored me, and he turned to Isabella.. They were whispering something about an "asylum".._

_Oh man, I think they've gone too far.. "Umm.. Heellloooo.. I'm perfectly sane! You can stop with the horror story!"_

_"It's about time you asked us.", Ferb said while smiling._

_"You guys scared me so much..", I said in a soft voice.._

_Isabella patted my back.. "I think the gang had enough scary stories.. Why don't we eat dinner in your house, and hit the hay?", she asked in a soothing, gentle voice._

_The scouts all gave me encouraging, sweet smiles.. Even though they scared me, they're still my family.._

_I gotta run.. I don't need food all over this page! :)_

_Love, Phineas Flynn the scaredy cat. _

Usually, I don't like scaring Phineas out of his mind, but this was pretty funny..

The story wasn't even that scary..

Isabella can tell MA rated stories easily, just so you know..

Why don't you see Isabella's point of view? (I believe there's some sort of thing for that.. I don't know..)

_Dear Ferb, 8:30 P.M 5-26-1_3

_Well, we played that little horror story/joke combo on Phineas.. He was actually terrified even though the story wasn't scary.._

_Well.. I guess seeing your brother dead, trying to avoid bloody, cursed screwdrivers, and other stuff is enough for a really optimistic boy.._

_I just can't believe that he's calm about it now.._

_We're eating dinner in the Flynn-Fletcher living room.. I guess Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's dinner really calms the nerves.._

_Phineas' parents said we could hang out in the house for a while, then we could camp.._

_Hey.. I think Miss Linda (That's easier to write than Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher..) needs some help with the dishes.._

_OK, now we're all asking her if she needs help!_

_She says she doesn't.. Wow, she's like Phineas. They both seem to refuse help, and they try hard to be independent.._

_I gotta run!_

_Ciao, Isabella _

Ok.. Here's Thaddeus' journal..

_Dear Dumb Diary, 9:00 P.M 5-26-13_

_That Flynn kid is such a pussy! He got scared so easily by a girl!_

_HAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAH!_

_I posted a tweet about Phineas' downfall._

_Let's go plan it!  
_

_Ok, here's the idea:_

_Those stairs for the Flynn-Fletcher are really easy to trip on.._

_I wonder what would happen if Phineas tripped?_

_It would be pretty bad. Seriously, I tripped on some stairs before, and I broke my nose. Phineas' nose kind of looks like my nose, so the results would be just as bad.._

_But what if I made it even worse?_

_Well, reader, you may be wondering. Wonder no more! I'm thinking that if I used some liquid on the stairs, let Phineas trip, and he'll break his back and his nose!_

_Oh, I also need to find a way to break his wrists and get him to lose his voice.._

_In fact, if Phineas isn't able to use his hands, legs, voice, and other stuff, he can't be the leader._

_And.. The manual says if the troop leader (Phineas) chooses another leader (Ferb or Baljeet) it will be invalid because Phineas is sick!  
_

_That's not even the best part.. If I make Phineas seem like a complete fool in front of Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, she'll demand that Isabella dates another guy. (Preferably me.)_

_It's perfect.._

_Well.. I need to execute my plan! (Insert evil laugh here.)_

_Hate, Thaddeus _

WHAT?! NO! I can't let this happen to poor Phineas! I gotta ruin his plans, but how?

I guess I can tell the story through my eyes.. (because I'll tell the truth.)

Thaddeus says we should play a game upstairs while we're waiting.. Sounds like a good idea, right?

Not in this case..

I'll distract them!

"Hey, I don't want to play a bloody game. Why don't we stay downstairs?", I said in my best British accent.

Everyone's staring at Ferb. He's blushing, and he's holding his hands up.. (He's trying to show he's not guilty.)

"One word outta you, Fletcher..", Buford threateningly said, "And you'll never hear the end of it.."

Ferb's gulped, and now he's nervously nodding.. Poor Ferb..

"Let's go upstairs!", said Thaddeus in a cheerful voice. (That dude is so faking.)

I had to do something.. "Well, I think going upstairs would be a choice for idiots. It is not intelligent. We should stay in the living room like mature adults!", I said in a thick (yet very fake) Indian accent.

Phineas looked a little confused. "I thought your house was a two-story house. You told me that you went up and down the stairs every couple of minutes or so..", he said..

I had to do something fast!

"Well.. I think Baljeet is right! Why don't we watch a romance movie in the living room?", I said in a French accent.

It turns out, Brigitte is smarter than I thought. (I thought she was just about as dumb as Buford!) "Wait? Don't you think someone is just making up those accents?", she asked.

"You're right! But who is it?", asked Isabella.

"Why would they do it?", asked Django and Adyson.

"And when would they do it?", blurted Buford.

We all looked at Buford in confusion. We already knew when. He looked at us in distaste. "Whaaat? Can't I ask an intelligent question?", he said.

"I think I know who did this.", said Thaddeus.

Is this the end of the line for Irving? Nope..

"Yeah.. I think I know who it is, too..", said Django.

They looked at Phineas. "You're trying to get back on us? Aren't you, Phineas?", asked Django.

"No. Why would I do that?!", he asked.

"He said the reason Phineas, now fess up. You want to get revenge on us because of Izzy's story.", said Thaddeus in a business-like tone.

"Forget about it. Let's just go upstairs!", said Buford in exasperation.

Everyone sighed except for me. I guess they were tired of the fights..

"NO!", I screamed!

"WHAT?", everyone yelled!

"Uh.. Haven't you heard the story of the stairs?", I said in my best ominous voice.

"IRVING! We promised Phineas no more stories!", said Isabella.

Phineas looked at the others.. It seemed like they really wanted to hear it.

"Nah.. It's ok , Isabella, you guys can hear the stories. I'll just go upstairs..", he started.

"NO!", I said. "Don't you want to know about scary stairs before you climb one?", I asked.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense.", Phineas said. He smiled, and told me to continue.

"A girl died on her stairs. The end.", I said.

Adyson laughed. Then, everyone else started laughing!

"Wow, good try, Irving! That story was way too short, though!", said Isabella.

"Why don't we conquer those 'scary stairs'?", said Buford.

"Mama! Mama! I'm scared of some pieces of wood covered in carpet!", said Django.

Everyone laughed, and they tried to climb the stairs.

"SAFETY FIRST!", I screamed!

"Wha?", said Phineas.

"Uhh.. Phineas! Why don't you build a catapult that will take us up the stairs? Or.. Maybe you can build a teleporter!", I said.

"That sounds really cool Irving, but don't you think it would be useless to make an invention for stairs? No offense, but you can still climb them!", said Phineas.

He didn't know stairs meant doom..

"Irving, do you have climacophobia?", asked Baljeet.

"Yes!", I said in a loud voice.

"Do you happen to know what it means?", he asked.

"Absolutely not.", I said.

You see, I know what that means. A phobia is a fear of something, so climacophobia must be a fear of climbing something. (Or descending.) I just need Baljeet to go into a very long and boring explanation!

"Well.. It is my job to explain.", he started.

He described the phobia, treatments, and all that blah. Then, I noticed Phineas was trying to get up the stairs!

I tugged his shirt, and I made him get down those stairs. He looked so innocent, I almost wanted him to get up those stairs..

"You know.. I should go up those stairs first. Maybe I'll conquer my fear if you guys are right behind me!", I said.

Everyone nodded. They didn't know there was a trap, so they let me go.. (I'm going to go into that trap, deactivate the trap, tell them Thaddeus did that, and try to find a way to let them know I did not read their journals.)

Here I go!

...

I busted my lip, but it was very worth it for Phineas! Yeah.. I told them Thaddeus did this, but they all laughed it off.

...

We're at the tents! I'm still worried that Thaddeus may want to hurt Phineas. Hopefully, the girls don't try to scare us!

...

AH! GIRLS!

They raided our tent! Abandon tent!

Eh.. Not really. It's like 6 in the morning? That makes it the 27th.. They simply came to wake us up.

...

We have to pack. I feel like crying, I'm worried about Phineas.. (In a creepy stalker way.)

...

Yeah.. This is kind of long. Again, I'm sorry about not updating. Sometimes, they don't write much..

* * *

I'm SORRY! DX Lol, I meant for this to the posted a couple of days ago, but there were so many distractions..

MS out! Peace!

(P.S: I got paranoid with my grammar, so I checked in on MS Word 2007. Well, I always put in a lot of periods after a sentence.. I have a really bad habit of doing that!)

(P.S.S: Hopefully, the extra long chapter makes up for it. Now, I'll do some major editing to my profile!)


	15. Chapter 15

Back with another chapter! Oh, yay!

Well, here's my lame story.. I worked on "Dear Fanfiction Authors" when I had the chance, and you can't edit a doc on the Kindle Fire!

So.. I'm sorry!

*raw products and tomatoes get thrown at MS*

Hey! Irving writes this story!

* * *

Guys, guess what?

I'm having a party without my parents!

Imagine, a party in my patio. The sun is setting, and the sky turns into various hues of pink and orange. Everyone's drinking soda, dancing as if it was their last day to dance, and I win Katie's heart.

I know girls love parties without parental supervision.

Unfortunately, I have Albert. He's a pain in the neck! Ugh.. That's why I have the "big guns". That's Candace and her friends. Albert won't resist that!

I've stocked up on chips, drinks, and other stuff!

You guys are probably wondering about my busted lip. Phineas feels bad, so he said he'll bring a lip balm that will fix my lips. Yes!

Well, Phineas is like the king of parties. (He sure knows how to throw one!) I'll check his journal to see what he thinks!

_Dear Ferb, 6:00 A.M 6-3-13_

_Wow!_

_Irving's throwing a big party! (Without parents. How on Earth did Irving convince them?)_

_I heard he thought the party would help him win Katie's heart!_

_I'm definitely going!_

_Sincerely, Phineas_

_P.S: Irving told me I should bring Candace and her friends, so Albert doesn't get lonely. Candace said she'll go if that means Ferb and I will get busted._

_I have no idea what she means by that._

_P.S.S: I also need to bring that lip balm. How one Earth will he kiss Katie if his lip is busted?_

I just realized Phineas is right! Wow.. Sometimes, he's more sensible than I am. I was worried about the kids at school when we won't even go to school!

I need to see what Katie thinks!

_Dear Isabella, 6:01 A.M 6-3-13_

_Um. Hi, Izzy!_

_Ack. Maybe, I shouldn't do that. It sounds weird._

She's so cute! Oh, am I interrupting? Sooorry..

_Irving managed to bust his lip, again._

Wait, again? Oh, no! I interrupted!

_In first grade he managed to get it busted because he wasn't careful with a straw. (I have no idea how he did that!)_

It was a very sharp straw, and Phineas built it without Ferb!

_In second grade he busted it because he tripped over Phineas!_

Best. Trip. Ever.

_In third grade he tried kissing me, and he fainted. Then, I bit his lip._

Isabella and Phineas were watching! Of course I did! She didn't have to bite my lip, though.

_In fourth grade he did a science project with Phineas. He cut his lip because he needed blood!_

So?! I needed some blood, and I didn't want to use Phineas' blood!

_In fifth grade he ate a knife!_

I was impressionable!

_It's six grade, and he busted it while tripping on stairs!_

Well, Katie. I had to save Phineas' life!

_Guess what? All of those times had to do with Phineas! I'm worried about the poor guy!_

She loves me!

_Irving, if you're reading this.. I meant it in a friend way._

Aw.. Could I at least get sibling-zoned?

_Oh, you can NOT get sibling-zoned. We're not THAT close._

I hate you.

_You hate me? Good, I hate you, too!_

_Love (Which will never go to Irving.), Katie_

Well. The party will impress her! Wait.. She didn't even talk about the party!

Oh. Maybe I could read Candace's journal.. That will make me feel better..

_Dear Irving, 6:05 P.M 6-3-13_

_I know your secret, Irving._

Oh, no! She knows I've read the journals!

_I have a story to tell you._

Awesome! A story!

_16-year-old Irving ran out of breath while he was running in the dark alleys of Danville. He felt somebody's presence, but know one was there. He instantly held on to Phineas' beloved journal._

Interesting premise. Go on..

_He finally came to a halt. Suddenly, he felt a sudden tingle. Somebody was here. He knew it! "Who's there! I-I have a gun!", he said in his bravest voice._

A gun?! I am so cool!

_It was almost like a ghost was near him._

Can you be more detailed?

_Nope. I will not be more detailed, Irving! Listen! (Or read.)_

You suck.

_I'll take that as a compliment because people suck on candy. Candy is sweet just like me!_

Ok, ok! Just go on.

_You started it. Anyways, where was I? Should I start over?_

I'm begging you! Please, don't!

_Oh, I found my place.._

Man, Candace is like those annoying authors who are mean to the readers.

_The person had a triangle head. He immediately shot the person because he thought it was Thaddeus. But was it?_

Who is it!? Tell me!

_Honestly, you don't know? It was PHINEAS you half-wit! He chased you because he needed his journal back!_

Hey, how do you know what I'm asking?

_If you combine a mind reader and a time traveling machine, you'll get this! I had to confiscate it from Ferb.._

Oh..

_On with the story!_

_Irving had to drag Phineas' dead body to the beach. He threw the body into the ocean, and he sat on the beach._

I threw it into the ocean?! People swim over there!

_Irving had to hide the evidence, Irving! Anyways, tears were rolling down Irving's cheeks. Irving felt like crying in despair. "If only- if only, I didn't do this to Phineas!", Irving thought. Then, Irving suddenly bellowed "Take me instead!"_

Ok?

_"Oh, I knew who'll take you instead.", said a girlish voice. Irving turned around to find out the voice belonged to Isabella Garica-Shapiro._

Oh, no! Tell me what she looked like!

_She wore a camel brown fedora, and she wore a camel brown trench coat. She looked at Irving with her piercing blue eyes. "Hey, Irving. Watcha' Doin?", she said in a casual voice. Irving sensed she wanted him to open up to her._

Yeah.. Izzy would do that.

_She leaned towards Irving. "Nice day on the beach, isn't it?", she asked. Irving tried to sprint, but Isabella caught him. "Stop!", Irving said! "Who's going to make me?", she said. She showed Irving a badge._

It's the "Become a Police Officer" Badge, isn't it?

_Yup! She arrested Irving, and everyone has happy because he couldn't read any journals. The end._

That was sad!

_I know. Poor Phineas died._

No! I don't get to read journals!

_Kid, the moral of the story is never to read journals that don't belong to you!_

What kind of moral is that?

_In some stories, there are snitches. What if I told on you?_

Ok! I'll tell on myself! Just put me out of my misery!

_Uh.. I hope you don't mean that literally.._

_Anyways, I got to go! Bye!_

_Sincerely, Candace_

Man! Well, I need to be honest. Candace will go to the party, and I have to be nice. Well..

...

Back! Candace wants me to come clean, so I'll steal Thaddeus' journal, and use it as evidence! It's 7:00 P.M, and we'll have a party!

I can just imagine it. Everybody is in their best attire, and I get to kiss Katie! Hm.. Someone knocked on the door.. (Don't they know there's a doorbell?)

I'm opening the door, and it's... Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny!

Wow..

Well, you I'll just tell you there are several other guests.

...

Katie does not look too happy. The party is out of control thanks to Thaddeus.. I thought girls liked out of control parties!

Hey, Ferb says he can help. Ok, I hope he doesn't Vulcan Pinch everyone!

He's whistling? OMG, it's loud! Uhhh.. My ears!

I'll tell you the fabulous results Ferb received. He managed to get some teenagers off the couch, he got Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen to look up from their text books, he made some people choke on soda, he got Phineas and Thaddeus to shut up, and everyone is pretty much afraid of Ferb's wrath.

Wow, I never knew Ferb could do that! Candace is here. What does she want? Oh.. She says I have to tell them.

...

I have two black eyes, three bruises on my arm, five minor cuts, a bump from a wrench, ten Vulcan Pinches, and other stuff!

I guess I learned my lesson. And about Thaddeus?

Remember how he was after Isabella? He tried flirting with Izzy, and Phineas seemed a little defensive. Once I told them, Thaddeus got fired.

At least I don't need to worry about Phineas' life every single second!

...

Everyone left, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella want to help me clean up. Oh. Let's hope my mum isn't mad.

...

My mom was going to spank me until Phineas said Albert was partying too much. He even broke a vase. Who knew Phineas had some of Candace's "snitch genes"?

Here's what I have to say. Please don't read a diary! Phineas was nice enough to let me get saved from a spank. (Or worse, a caning! Well, that's only in Drusselstein, right?)

Wait! Before you go, I need to tell you something. The Riverbank Boys broke up because a Fireside Girl (ADYSON, wait. I don't know.) threatened to sue Phineas for 1 million dollars. Yeah...

At least Candace can't bust anyone!

* * *

This is the 15th chapter, and the story ended here. *whistles* *mumbles* It's a very important character's b-day! Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was born on that day, and I was too! We're both pretty unfortunate (Well, Vanessa is. My dad's just awesome in my point of view.) because Father's day is right after it!

That was a coincidence.. I'm being honest!

I'm also thinking of making two new stories. One is a one-shot for Vanessa's b-day and Heinz's Father's Day, and one is a multi-chapter one. What do you guys think? Should I go for it?

I'll just say T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U!

MS out! Peace!


End file.
